Ben 10 the omnifarious Hero
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After Gwen leaves for college with Kevin tagging along with her, Ben is left back at Bellwood to handle hero life by himself, that is until he encounters some "quirky" allies. From here on turn Omniverse shall never be the same with Ben fighting alongside new heroes to protect the universe from all threats, he will certainly go beyond. PLUS ULTRA! BenxMomoxJiro... do not judge!
1. Chapter 1: More things to Change Pt:1

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated any stories lately, been busy with a lot of stuff. Christmas preparations, New Years, New Years being canceled because of a relative's death, attending said relatives funeral and other events pertaining to it and classes starting up again.**

**But I'll try to upload more content, key word try, now I know how other writers feel. Anyway here's a brand new story for you, while it's not gonna have my signature Omni Ben, it will have a Ben Tennyson with similar abilities. I'd like to thank the author on Seanzilla115 for inspiring me to make this story, Hope to do him proud.**

**Anyway, this story takes place during Omniverse, but the events in This universe happened bit late. What I mean is things such as the cannon series like Ben getting the Omnitrix to the end of the series did happen when he was ten. But everything from Alien Force to Ultimate Alien and Omniverse happened a year late, so instead of Ben being fifteen when he put the Omnitrix back on he was sixteen. As for the My Hero Academia side of the story, this takes place after the cultural festival and most of the characters are 1-A students and a few teachers with Izuku's mom and Bakugou's parents mixed in along with only Shigiraki. Any who, lets get on with the story.**

_

Chapter 1: The more things change Pt; 1

Our current view comes to a city block during the coming sunrise, it focuses on four people standing by one corner of the street next to a green and black muscle car. One individual was a male, tall with long black hair styled into a choppy mullet and dark punk like clothing, the second was a girl with orange hair styled into a pony tail with green eyes wearing a blue cardigan over a white dress shirt and had a skirt. And the third individual was also tall, nearly reaching the older individual's height with green eyes, brown hair styled into a shorter mullet like style wearing a black and white jacket over a black shirt with a green stripe down the middle, brown cargo pants and had an odd watch like device on his wrist.

As for the location, this place is known as Bellwood. A quaint town known for its surprisingly peaceful... drat a lie was already told in the beginning of a story. Sorry, this town, while had been known for being peaceful, is anything far from it. As of late, say for the last two to three years, Bellwood has been a hotbed for bad guy and alien activity, and is a popular destination for visitors to see real heroes and villains fighting each other.

Or rather hero, he person in question was the third individual, he is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but prefers to be referred as Ben. About seven years ago he, his cousin Gwendolyn who was the girl, and his grandfather Maxwell Tennyson had taken a cross country road trip for a summer vacation. Then on the first day he ends up finding a powerful device known as the Omnitrix, capable of turning whomever wears it into any alien species in the known universe.

Since that day Ben has been using his powers to stop evil and help others whenever he can, though had taken it off for a few years after some traumatic events. Then had donned it once more to save the universe once again, after gaining universal fame Ben nearly let the fame go to his head and became arrogant. Thankfully his family and friends helped him deflate his ego and helped remember the reason for becoming a hero in the first place.

After becoming famous world wide and defeating and inter dimensional demon like entity Ben's swollen ego had nearly climaxed itself once more. Though this time, rather than his family snapping him back to reality Ben did it himself, after those events he's become more mature and had done something's one wouldn't initially expect him to do. As to what they are talking about, "come on, you have to admit you love this stuff as much as I do Gwen. I can't believe you're really going to leave" Ben said as their friend, Kevin, former enemy, Ben's best friend and Gwen's boyfriend, fiddled with a... is that a brain in a jar?

"Wouldn't you skip a few grades if you had any brains, oh wait that's right, you did skip a grade, and where exactly were you hiding those brains for seventeen years?" Kevin notes before giving the brain to him. Yeah in this universe Ben has decided on trying to get out of high school in order to be the hero he needed to be. But instead of going the usual route to get out of High school such as dropping out, our shapeshifter had instead graduated early.

He thought it would kill multiple birds with one stone, he was able to finish his schooling, continue with hero work and boost his reputation to seem like a better role model, which was already fluctuating to to an annoying news anchor. Though it did put a small damper in his social life since he unintentionally showed off by attending the graduating class above him a year early, especially with his ceremony being more over the top then it actually needed.

"Still, there plenty of colleges around Bellwood you could've gone to" he said putting the brain dow... okay seriously where does someone get a brain from? Any why donate a brain in the first place?

"Not quite the same as the Ivy leagues" Gwen countered, in reply Ben simply sighed, "Ben..." "no it's fine. We've spent most of our lives saving the world, i understand that you want to see the places we've been saving. And that the hero gig isn't for all of us, we all choose our own paths after all" Ben said. Surprising his cousin, however she smiled and nodded as his understanding, "hope you're not expecting me to come back early" Kevin said before Ben spoke again, "I'm not actually, I over heard a conversation you and Gwen were having a few days ago about getting a place near campus. I'm sensible enough to see that you Kevin, only want to spend more time with Gwen without so much crazy stuff happening. I can respect that" The hero added once more surprising both of them.

"Okay seriously, who are you and when ddI you kidnap my cousin?" Gwen joked as they all shared a laugh. "Still, Thanks for understanding Ben" she said sincerely, "hope you'll still visit for holidays and semester breaks. It'll be pretty boring with only one super powered Tennyson here, and juvenile delinquent turned intergalactic police officer" Ben commented. 

"Hey just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Kevin said, "I wouldn't do things you'd normally do" his friend countered before giving him a bro fist and Gwen a hug. "Take care of yourself doofus" she said, "you to, cousin" he added surprising her more that he didn't call her dweeb. "Okay now I'm concerned, where's Ben?"After waving to them goodbye as his teammates drove off the fourth individual spoke, said person appeared as a zombified clown.

"Oh what a touching moment, too bad you would've never caught me all by your lonesome" he said, "yeah, gonna call the plumbers to pick you up. Like I'd honestly talk to some washed up zombie clown. Pennywise'd freak out at the sight of you" Ben retorted sending out a signal, then picked up the brain to return the brain bank, seriously why?!

"Why'd you even steal this anyway?" He asked, the individual Zombozo speaks to answer, "everyone needs some brain food, and a mind is a terrible thing to waste" he replied. Only to be kicked in the face, "and the child psychologist asked why I was afraid of clowns" Ben says shaking off a disturbed feeling. Then notices a flash of light in an alley "the hell?" He puts the brain in the back of his car before going into the alley to investigate, what he saw both shocked and confused him.

Two teenagers, likely a year or two younger than him, one boy and one girl, both relatively unscathed but also wearing some bizarre costumes. While Ben was no stranger to costumes, he was confused by the part where they were unharmed. While doing some solo patrols our hero has been unfortunate to see the results of a mugging or assault on a victim, which usually ended up in some form of physical scarring. "I better get these two back to Plumber HQ" he said before carrying the two to his car.

After returning the crucial neurological organ he drove to a store called Max's plumbing he phoned his grandfather "hey Grandpa, I'm gonna need you to tell me where the entrance to the motor pool is. I've got two teenagers here that are unconscious, I could've brought them to the hospital but they are... bizarre to say the least" Ben spoke. "Right, take a left behind the store and a ramp will open to lead you down" Max said over the phone, after driving into the HQ the Omnitrix wielder helped some medics carry the two in. "I can see what you meant by strange Ben" Max said as he looked at the teenagers, "while I'm no stranger to cosplay, those do not match any pop culture I've seen- and what the heck is in that pot?" Ben asked seeing his grandpa carrying a pot "Senturian Goulash" the elder man answered as several writhing tentacles popped out of it and grabbed a nearby plumber. With Ben turning into Heatblast and burning it, forcing the creature back into the metal container and releasing the officer. "It's fresh" "yeah, I'm... (stomach growl) not in the mood for anything in the tentacle variety" he said as more plumbers came to help out the one who was grabbed.

"I think I'll go out on patrol later" Ben said turning back and walked to the mess hall, hoping to find where the human food was at. After reaching it he thankfully found a granola bar "you okay Ben, normally after a mission you'd be at Mr. Smoothies" Max notes, "well I didn't feel like it today is all, plus I want to make sure those two kids I found aren't seriously injured" he replied. His grandfather nodded understanding, "I get it, this also wouldn't happen to have anything with Gwen and Kevin leaving would it?" He asked once more, and Ben sighed before speaking. "Has anyone ever told you that they hate it when they're easy to read?" He asked eating another piece of the granola bar.

"234, still a bit bummed aren't you? Not that I have any room to talk" Max said, "I won't lie, I'm a bit sad about it. I get that Gwen just wants a normal life for once, and I can respect that. But she didn't even tell me about it until last week, you just can't lay a big bombshell like that out of no where and expect someone to just immediately respond to it positively" Ben said laying his head down on the table in the break room. "It's like suddenly telling your son or daughter that they're getting a new baby brother or sister without even consulting them. Or even telling them they've got a new step parent after getting recently divorced" he adds on.

"Well I guess I can't argue with you on that" Max said, then get a call from the med bay "Uh Magister Tennyson, Ben 10.. the kids here. They're about ready to wake up" a voice said over the line "great news Hawkins" Ben said "we'll be down in a little bit.

"Great and uh, on your way down can you bring a straight jacket while you're at it?" He asked. "straight jacket?" The two Tennyson's mused confused.

Meanwhile down in the end bay, one of the two teens Ben brought in had started to open his eyes. Without his costume he was revealed to be of Japanese descent, had fair skin and green hair. As he opened them he noticed he the room he was in was predominantly green, "huh?... what happened?" He asked sitting up, "where am I?" Looking down the boy noticed he was in a hospital gown, "and where's my suit?" He asked both shocked and concerned. Looking around more the greenette saw the girl whom he was found with who was also wearing a hospital gown. "Oh no, Uraraka" he spoke softly trying to get her attention, or at the very least wake them up. "Mmm... five more minutes" the girl now known as Uraraka muttered "Uraraka it's me Izuku" he whispered again? "Deku?" She added before waking up "Deku what's going on?" Uraraka asked.

She also hailed from Japanese descent, had fair skin, round marks on her cheeks, and brown hair. "Not sure, I just found us here on these hospital beds" Izuku or "Deku" replied, "oh you two are awake" a voice next to them said. Looking in the direction of the source, the two saw a familiar humanoid anglerfish Luke alien wearing glasses, "oh umm... hello" Izuku greeted. "Hello to you two as well, I'll introduce myself, the name is Magister patellidey of the Milky Way division of the Plumbers" the fish man introduced reaching out for a handshake. "Oh nice to meet you Patellidey San, my name is Midoriya Izuku" the boy introduced.

Uraraka then introduced herself also "yes it's nice to meet you too, my name is Uraraka Ochako" she greeted as they bowed. "I take it your from Japan with those honorifics and mannerisms. Such polite kids" Patellidey praised. "So is your fish like Biology your quirk?" Izuku asked, making the aquatic alien cock a brow "my what?" He said confused "dang it Addison get a hold of yourself!!" They heard a voice shout scaring them. 

They were two male plumbers in white armored uniforms and one female plumber in the same type of armor only red trying to hold back another woman in red armor trying to get into the room. "Come on! I just wanna see them!" The woman being held back said trying to get herself free from the grasp, "we know that's a lie Addison. No way we're letting you get near two minors!" One of the other woman said.

Addison had just gotten herself free when a ball of cloth hit her and wrapped her up in a straight jacket. "Seriously Addison, this is the seventh time this week" an annoyed groan said. The two kids looked up to see Ben walk in behind Max, "I see our guests are awake now" the oldest Tennyson said seeing the two youths "that's right Max" "you two okay?" The old man asked.

"Y-yes sir! So far we're okay" Midoriya replies, "that's good, name's Max Tennyson," the elderly Plumber introduced himself, "And who might you be?"

"Oh un, my name is Midoriya Izuku, hero name Deku, of class 1-A of UA high school hero course, it's nice to meet you Tennyson San" Izuku introduced. Which made Ben tilt his head "hero course?" He mused "and my name is Uraraka Ochako, hero name Uravity, also in Class 1-A of UA High school's hero course" Uraraka introduced. "Japanese honorifics I see, it's nice to meet you Midoriya San, Uraraka San" Max greeted back.

"You said something about a hero course?" Ben asked stepping towards them, "y-yeah, as we said we're students at UA high school. It's known for training the greatest heroes that have ever existed" Izuku answered. Ben thought for a moment 'hero course, those strange costumes, that bright light' he then checked his Omnitrix as it blinked and displayed the text space/time anomaly detected. 'Oh it's that situation again' "out of curiosity do either of you know who I am?" Ben asked the two, they shook their heads as they couldn't recall him.

"Yup, they're not from around our universe" He spike confusing the two kids "what do you mean Ben?" Max asked his grandson "these two are from another universe. They've never heard of me, they go to a high school called UA that doesn't exist here, said high school has a hero course so it'd be pretty world renowned. And when I just checked my Omnitrix it said space time anomaly detected" Ben explained.

"Hold on, another universe?" Izuku asked bewildered, "just to prove my point, can you tell us the history the world, or rather your world?" The Omnitrix used asked. Izuku has then told them about their world, aside from normal history, there were unique abilities each person had called quirks that gave them amazing powers. Eventually some quirk users ended up using their special abilities for their own selfish gains, labeled as Villains. 

What followed is the new profession of being a super hero, and to do that they needed to train to become one at a few special schools to do so, one of which was Uraraka and Midoriya's school UA high school. Apparently the last thing hey remember was celebrating at their school's cultural festival before a white flash of light during a picture and they were here. Max then agreed with his grandson's theory, then it was Ben's turn to explain that here in his world, there are no such things as quirks and being a super hero wasn't a profession. Little to say the two were shocked, then even more shocked when they explained that instead of quirks the individuals they saw like Patellidey were really aliens.

"So, Patellidey San is actually an alien?" Ochako asked surprised "that's right, not only that but I'm a fine physical specimen of my species known as the Piscciss Volann of the planet Piscciss" the alien fish-man replied. "Besides if it was a profession I wouldn't have to be busting my back every time the world was in danger" Ben added, "wait why would you be busting your back?" The brown haired girl asked confused. "While being a super hero isn't a profession, Ben here is a super hero by choice" Max answers.

Both teens were shocked "wow, you're a hero?" Izuku asked surprised, Ben nodded while smiling "but you said quirks don't exist here, how did you become a super hero?" He asked again. Ben then pulled down the left sleeve of his jacket to reveal the very device that started it all "this is how, this here is the Omnitrix, with it I can become one of over a million species of alien in this universe. Each species with its own unique set of powers and abilities" he explains.

The two heroes in training were astonished to see such a powerful device "woah, with that kind of power. You can easily take the spot do the number one hero, the literal symbol of peace" Midoriya commented "no kidding" his classmate agreed. Then had a thought "by the way, do you happen to know where our costumes are? Not that these hospital robes aren't comfortable but... it's uh... feeling a bit breezy" Uraraka asked blushing.

"Yes your costumes are over there in those lockers" Max said pointing to an open locker with their outfits inside. At the same time a loud boom was heard and the place shook, then after the alarms rang "that doesn't sound good" Ben said running to the main control room "wait for us!" The two teenagers said trying to get their costumes on.

In the main control room the computer had marked the location of the seismic disturbance "I'm on this" the Omnitrix bearer said as he ran towards the main elevator. At the same time Midoriya and Uraraka jumped in, "Ben Wait for back up, I'll send alpha team" Max called out "I'm taking the lead to handle the stuff that may be too much Grandpa. I'm not like the man I used to be you know" Ben smirked before exiting the base, "mind if we follow him? If there are villains a foot, it's a hero's job to stop them" Midoriya declared as Ochako nodded in agreement.

Max nodded "and be careful, there's a chance that the criminals here may be a bit stronger than what you're used to fighting" the magister warns as the two followed Ben out. He was reluctant to let them tag along but had allowed it seeing as they could help with the fact they they had been experienced in hero work before. 

They arrived at the location... which had been a building earlier, now a giant crater in the middle of the city. "Bye bye building" Ben said gently sliding down into the center of the crater, "woah, never seen damage this big back in our world, aside from overhaul" Midoriya commented before using his quirk to jump next to Ben, with Uraraka floating down next to them.

"What could have done this?" As quickly as the trio pondered, a loud roar was heard. Looking back the red saw a large creature barreling towards them, it was roughly the same size as two school busses stacked on top of each other's with six legs, a rhinoceros like head and rocklike skin covering its body. They dodged it before it could get them, "I'm guessing you're the one who took down the building. Nice job, very thorough" Ben said in mock praise before activating the Omnitrix "get ready to meet a friend of mine named, Humungousaur!" He slammed down on the dial.

But he transformed into something that barely resembled the name Humungousaur, it was a small blue mammal like alien with four arms, six eyes, a tail, was predominantly blue and very much monkey like. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, does my new Omnitrix really hate me or something? How is spider monkey supposed to help?" he groaned, then chirped loudly before jumping out of true creatures charging path, "okay, new plan. Gotta work with what you've got, what does he have?" Spider Monkey said using his tail to shoot out a web cable to tangle the beast's feet, "he's got a large armored body, a strong horn and most likely super strength" he heard Midoriya lost off as he jumped into the air and landed on the building's support structure. Then blasted towards the monster "Detroit Smash!" He yelled before punching the beast with a super charged fist, it sent it staggering, but also left the green hero with a sore hand.

"Ow! Man that armor is strong" he winced, "thanks for listing off his strengths... wait, you said he has armor?" Ben said looking at the creature's body. "Yeah, but knowing how hard it is to move while wearing armor his exposed parts should be a primary place of attack" Izuku replies, "like his joints for example" Slider Monkey grinned before jumping into the air. Then shot several web blasts onto the beast's joints and managed to tangle him up and stick him down.

"Nice shot? Now it's our turn" Ochako said before picking up a giant piece of rubble, then had thrown it down at the creature getting it in the face. She had then jumped off and landed on the animal's back before touching it with her fingers "enjoy the lift" she joked.

Ben then shot a web cable at it, "are you sure this is going to work?" Ben asked Midoriya "positive" the alien ape had then swung the creature around, now surprisingly lighter than earlier and threw it towards Izu who reared back his fist "Detroit! SMASH!" To which he punched the creature and sent it flying into the rest of the broken building burying it under rubble. "Okay, you sure do know what you're talking about. I'll admit that... ooh ooh!" Ben commented before turning back.

"I can see why you call him Spider monkey" Uraraka giggled, then heard some rumbling, then out of a very weird looking toilet a small alien popped out startling them. "Is he gone?" The individual asked, "yeah he's gone" Ben answered helping the little guy out of he toilet. "Who are you?" Uraraka asked "Pakmar, this is my place. Was my place. Pakmars place!" He answered as Midoriya was trying to stand a nearby object upright. "Can you tell us what happened here?" Ben asked, "no, I don't want anymore trouble! Just go away!" The little alien yelled, "yeah I think it's too late for that" the hero replied.

Pakmar sighed after dumping some dust he sweeper up into a pile of garbage "All I wanted was to run my toilet emporium in peace, now in pieces" the alien said depressed. Izuku let his curiosity get thee best of him and fiddled with the object he was working with and it did some weary stuff and shifted shapes, all the while making a flushing sound. "Eh, different aliens have different needs" he simply replied as the two younger teens backed away "I'm scared to ask" Ochako said nervously.

"The thing that destroyed your place, unsatisfied customer?" Ben asked, "hardly, some off world lowlifes trying to shake down us law biding business men. We pay them teydenite, they protect us, however we don't pay, they're the ones we need the protecting from" Pakmar explains further.

"That May explain why no one reported it, they report it you're in for something bigger. Are there any other business that they're shaking down? And which haven't been demolished?" Midoriya asked. "Only every alien shop in town, but My place was the only one that got demolished. My guess though, I'd suggest heading for Baumann, they get his pay alongside mine this time a week" The Alien replies "I'll call the plumbers and call in a compensation, can I also give a description of the perpetrators?" Ben asked sending a message. After getting the descriptions they left.

"The plumbers?" Izuku asked confused "that's the name of the organization I'm a part of and you were in not too long ago. Intergalactic police officers to be specific" the shapeshifting hero explained before they drove to a store owned by Ben's neighbor Mr. Baumann, "Alright Mr. Baumann, what do you know?" Ben asked an elderly man with a balding head, a black mustache, and wearing a light pink striped shirt, brown pants, tiny glasses, and a dark pink bowtie and apron as the man was stacking up cans in a pyramid.

"I know lots of things," the elder replied before glancing at Midoriya and Ochako who were looking around, "Though they are new." He noted. "They're some, unique people who needed help and wanted to help me in return, so heard of any sort of shake down going in any alien owned business around Bellwood?" Ben asked. The store owner looked visibly nervous "nope" he said quietly, which Ben obviously didn't believe "so they haven't come around here?" He asked. "Who's been going around where?" Baumann asked frantically before checking his watch. "They're on their way here now aren't they?" Ben asked, "Ben please it's a simple arrangement, I pay them they leave" the man said exasperatedly.

"Look Mr. Baumann, I know that I have caused a few chaotic incidents in your store, but I only want to help. You know as well as I do that I'm not going to sit around while innocent people, be it alien or human, can pushed around like this" he stated sternly. The older man sighed in defeat "please, just stay by the counter and blend in with the other customers" he asked walking back to the counter.

Midoriya then came back over to Ben "hey Ben, sorry if it isn't my place to stand but. Mind if I see how your Omnitrix works?" He asked, the hero shrugged before activating the watch like device, "really faulty selection system" the green haired youth notes. "Tell me about it, can barely get the form I want when I need it" Ben replies, "hmm, I noticed when you were going to transform back at pakmar's place, you slammed down on the faceplate, maybe try pushing it down gently. It could be the cause of what's making it bug out" Izuku suggested.

The hero pondered before selecting and alien, then transformed, in Ben's place was a rather short crustacean like alien with a green and yellow exoskeleton wearing a black and green body suit, with two large main arms that had no hands but really large and strong fire arms and two thinner, but longer and sharper sub arms beneath his main ones. "Woah, a new alien. Wasn't expecting this" he commented in a high but very masculine voice looking at his body.

For some reason the new form made Mr. Baumann very much worried "oh uh, why don't you sit in this seat over here" he said gesturing to a chair with vapor mist leaking out of it "thanks Baumann" the Alien said jumping on the seat. Uraraka and Izuku joined him, only for their stomachs to growl "Uh mind getting something for these two here?" He asked.

The man then put out two containers down for them, "that better be human food" Ben said, the two opened them up to get French fries "oh sweet" Izuku said before eating some of his. With Ochako following his example and began to eat her's as well, she looked down the counter and saw an individual in a cloak having a drink before discretely (or not depending on how you view it) burping into his hand. And saw that most of the condiments were around him "excuse me can you please pass the..." she didn't have time to answer when the person had suddenly placed all of them in front of her with lightning speed. "Woah! Thanks" she took what looked like ketchup and put it on one fry before eating it, then had cried and whined as her face turned red. 

When her friend noticed he spoke "What's wring Uraraka?" Izuku asked as she swallowed hard "whatever that was... it wasn't ketchup" she answered before asking for some milk to gulp down. There was oddly steam coming off her, "pay up Baumann" a voice behind them said, "bawk! You heard about Pakmar, Bawk Bawk!" They looked back to see three aliens holding a red bomb like device.

One looked like a worm like creature inside of a high tech suit, another was a giant metal woman, and the last being, oddly a big chicken man. "I heard he has great deals on toilets" Ben said, "I heard it was an accident" Baumann said reaching bellow the counter.

"Yeah, accidents happen, maybe even to you" the worm like alien said gesturing to the device, "now now, I don't want any trouble" he said taking out a box and opened it to reveal several blue crystals. He took out one and handed it over, only for the alien to grab the entire box, "pleasure doing business with you" he said, Ben then got out of his seat with a loud slam of his large right arm down onto the ground.

"Hey bubble head!" He called out as Izuku and Ochako got out of their seats as well, "no no no no no no!" Baumann said wanting this to stop. "This doesn't concern you Arthrokineta..." he said before gaining a look of minor fear, "I think it does" Ben replied "oh looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson" Bubble head said retracting the box into his arms before two more hands popped out holding staffs. "Oh let me guess, you're gonna be the one who's gonna give it to us?" Izuku shot back readying his fists as Uraraka snuck her way out of eye shot. "not in my store! Please I'll pay you not to do this Ben" Baumann pleaded, only for him to shake his head.

"You're days of intimidating people are over bubble brain" the alien shrimp said readying his fists, "don't be so sure shrimp" Bubble helmet said before making a face as if he realized a mistake.

The statement seemed to snap something in Ben that he couldn't fight, "sorry, but... what did you just call me?" He asked as the old man fainted behind the counter. The alien chicken clucked before replying with "you deaf or something prawn face" the woman then said, "he called you a shrimp" "LIAM! FISTINA SHUT UP!!" But it was too late.

The hero let out a loud battle call before asking Bubble Helmet with a vibrating shockwave of sorts. Then proceeded to repeatedly punch him with rapid fire fists, "enjoy your flight" Uraraka said behind the left over lowlifes, then touched them with her fingers making them float in the air.

"Bawk!! Hey what's going on?!" the chicken alien Liam cried flailing his arms, "you've just got a taste of my power Zero Gravity!" She bolstered proudly, "and now feel the strength of mine, Detroit!" Midoriya then jumped into the air with a glowing electrical radiance around him "oh poop" "SMASH!!!" The boy hurled his fist forward and punched both of them so hard it flung them back out of the store and into bubble head. Who had just escaped Ben's wrath long enough before getting hit.

"Get back here!" The prawn like alien yelled chasing them, "what happened?" Baumann asked getting up from the counter. "Me Ben and Deku kicked those jerks out of your store, and look nothing got damaged" Ochako answered, "well aside from a few cracks from where Ben was punching that alien" Midoriya added. "Huh, I guess he can enter my store without wrecking the place... wait what about that?" He asked pointing to the bomb they left behind.

"Oh crap" Izu said before picking it up "don't worry I'll throw it away!" He assured before running out of the store, only to be tripped by Bubble head as Liam was getting pulverized by Ben's new alien with Fistina steadily getting up with several dents in her armor. Unfortunately when Midoriya dropped the bomb it activated on its own counting down and producing a Force field "not good" he chirped. "Ben!" Ochako said before throwing an alien sandwich at Bubble head blinding him before picking him up with her quirk and threw him to the woman. "Right, I'll take care of the bomb while you take care of them," the prawn said launching himself to the bomb.

He tried to punch it to make the force field break, but it didn't work "okay, maybe we should try something else" he said panting before turning back. "Really?" "Isn't this the part where one fo your teammates comes to help you?" Baumann asks before the clocked figure from before jumps into the battle. He throws off his cloak to reveal a tall male individual with cat like features, yellow eyes, blue fur wearing in blue body armor. "No not another one! I was being sarcastic!" He groaned, the person had held a weapon positioned on his shoulder. It shifted into the form of a bow and blasted Liam and Fistina with orange energy arrows.

He then proceeded to help Uraraka and Izuku toss around bubble head slammed him on the two's back. "Woah, who are you?" Ben asked "I am Rook Blonko, Magister Tennyson sent me" the person answered, "grandpa?" "I am assigned to be your new partner" Rook explained further as Liam snuck up behind him. Only to be kicked by the alien even when he wasn't looking, "new partner? Geez, I bet he was gonna spring this on me to" Ben groaned.

Then noticed the bomb Midoriya was trying to defuse "okay umm, little help?" "Stand clear!" Ben yelled before turning into a new alien, this one being gorilla like in form and appeared to be made out of LEGO blocks of all things "two new aliens in one day? Give me a break Omnitrix" the new form said before grabbing the bomb and carried it away "it's clear we ain't gonna be able to get through it's force field, so the only option is that we have to detonate it away from the populace" he said as Rook stopped him while holding up a device. "What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Scanning the surrounding buildings for sentient life" Rook answered, and had seems to annoy Ben while worrying Ochako and Midoriya as the bomb was nearing its detonating point. "Take your time, I'm kidding by the way Hurry up!" The alien yelled, roll stopped after scanning a building "it's all clear, you are free to throw" he assured, Ben rose his arms up to throw the bomb only for it to be blasted by Bubble head again. "We've got them" Izuku said before charging towards them, then kicked Bubblehead into Liam, and while the armored woman was distracted by the green haired boy, Ochako snuck up behind her again before lifting Fistina up and tossed her onto the unconscious two.

Midoriya shows a thumbs up, all the while Ben had caught the bomb in his arms, "okay now I've got this" he said. Then turned into a catapult and proceeded to hurl the bomb into the abandoned building, just in time for it to explode "hit the dirt!" The blocky alien yelled as all present ducked for cover.

The bomb exploded leaving nothing left of the building, thankfully Ben's new form had created a dome around the three to protect them from the blast. "Whew, that was close" Uraraka said as the alien reverted back to his normal form, "my protoarmor would've provided ample protection, but I appreciate you trying to save me" Rook said.

"No prob, as for the partner thing. I... may consider it, though I'll think further about it once we find the head of the shakedowns" Ben said as he saw the three escape into the crater, which had apparently reached the sewer system. "Quick down that way" he said jumping into the hole, with Rook, Midoriya and Uraraka following close behind.

The four rushed into an opening and through a cave system, which lead deeper and deeper. Eventually they saw a light up ahead. Once they passed the entrance, Ben took a second to realize what was before them. A large... sprawling underground city. Though it wasn't exactly as pristine as most, what with their many buildings stacked atop one another along the underground chasms incline. But on a simple societal level... it was amazing, and each and every figure they saw living below... was an alien.

_

**Two part beginning is done, sorry folks but the entire thing took up too much space to have in one chapter. Anyways hope I live up to my inspiration, thanks for reading chapter 1. Second one should be in soon, see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2: More things to change Pt:2

**And here's part two, sorry but it was starting to take up a lot of space in the first chapter when writing it. Anywho here is the second chapter, by the way that new alien is my original OC alien, Hammer Prawn. To get details on him go to my deviant art account to see him, and here we go with the story.**

**_**

Chapter 2: The more things Change Pt.2

"Wow" Ben said taking it in, "plus" "ultra" said Midoriya and Uraraka respectively, they looked down to see the three convicts running down each building "split up, Rook you follow Fistina, Midoriya and Uraraka you two take Bubble head, I'm going after chicken boy" the shapeshifting hero ordered. They three nodded before going after their individual quarries.

Ben had decided to go alien to catch up with Liam faster and turned into Wildmutt to pick up the pace. He roared as his quadrupedal form strifes across the building tops much faster than the chicken could run. With Rook he had jumped down from building to building to catch up with the third convict who is called Fistina. She had jumped out of a window after running into one building, thinking she could lose him like that and used a grapple hand to swing to another building. Only for that to fail as he also jumped out a window and used his weapon called the prototool to catch up with her.

With Uraraka and Deku, the two had been pursing Bubble Head by using Ochako's zero gravity quirk to glide above the people walking along the street and Izuku's quirk to boost them forwards with kinetic energy bursts from kicks. Looking down they saw bubble head running past several people to get away, they nodded to each other before Izuku boosted them towards a wall. Then launched off it at high speeds speeding towards the worm like alien like a missile, they managed to get a good kick in, only for the kick to launch him further away into a few stalls ahead. "Okay, maybe we should've thought that through a bit more carefully" Midoriya said before they moved on.

The three convicts had then attempted to make their escape through an abandoned subway tunnel, where the four had met up "if we can block one of them off we can at least interrogate them for information" Rook said as Wildmutt ran next to him and gestured to his prototool. The cat like alien nodded in response before holding his weapon, then had blasted an energy bullet towards the aliens, it managed to hit Liam and knock him down. Afterwards a small pod hovered above him and zapped they heck out of the fowl.

"Awesome shot Rook" Uraraka complimented as she and Deku stopped floating, and she had barfed for some reason, "you okay," Ben asked as he turned back. "Yeah just... overusing my power makes me a bit motion sick" she explained standing back up. "Okay buddy, tell us whose behind these alien shakedowns" the Omnitrix wielder said sternly as Rook held his prototool to the criminal's back "... Bawk! Bu-bu-behind you!" Liam exclaimed.

"Even I would not fall for that," Rook frowned, "And this is my first day on earth." Izuku was confused before noticing a glow coming from behind him that was steadily growing stronger. Looking back his eyes widened and he rapidly tapped Ben's shoulder.

Ben looked back and saw what he was talking about "Uh... Rook" he tapped Rook's shoulder and pointed behind the rookie, what Liam was warning them about was an approaching hovering double-decker bus coming towards them, "Yipe!"

Ochako made them all weightless as Izuku barreled down the tunnel to escape the bus, and had ended up tripping over a train track leading them to hand onto the bus as it passed by. In reaction Ben turned into the alien from Baumann's store and hooked onto the bus's grill with his lower arms. Which had unintentionally snapped the breaks "hey you took out my breaks!" The driver, who looked to be an egg shaped robot, yelled, "yeah well you ran us over numbskull!" The crustacean yelled, thankfully the bus driver had stopped in the middle of a bazaar like shopping area.

"Undertown market connected at sewer-line, brown fields, tunnels on the fairy and back," the alien spoke as the back opened, letting several aliens stumble out with one even passing out, "Next stop, Gash's Gardens." He announced driving off "Hey wait! Your breaks are out!" Rook shouted.

"He'll figure it out..." the new alien groaned, reverting rubbing his head with his large fisted arm "I'm surprised you went for being an Arthrokineta twice. While most of their race are peace loving, they can get very aggressive out of the water" Rook informed. "That May explain my sudden urge to destroy anything I can get my hammers here on... hey that's just what I'll name this guy, Hammer Prawn" Ben said before reverting to human form. He then turned around looked around, "...Woah...I can't believe this place...let's go check it out." Midoriya and Uraraka eagerly agreed and followed him.

As they walked Rook spoke up "I know I am the new guy Mr. Tennyson" he said as Midoriya and Uraraka looked at several stalls "dude, please just call me by my first name" Ben said in response to the formality. "Okay then, Ben. Shouldn't we go after those low life's?" The cadet asked, "while that is our job right now, I have a feeling we can get more information by asking around. These people have been around longer than any of us, so if anyone knows something, they're here" he explained before seeing rook show his badge at a stall owner.

Who immediately closed up shop "and that was your first rookie mistake" Ben pointed out, "bit I was merely following protocol" Rook responded, "Rook those are textbook procedures, as in, things that are outdated and obsolete. Flashing your badge like that will only draw more attention to us and prevent us from getting better information" He explained.

Realizing his mistake Rook put his badge away, "I apologize, this is my first time on earth, when I first became a plumber I was stationed on my home planet of Revonnah. The only excitement to be had there was keeping rodents out of the grain silos" He explained. "If you learned how to fight like that by protecting alien crops I'm guessing the pests on your homeworld must get to a pretty nasty size" Ben commented. 

Midoriya then came over "hey Ben I found out something, apparently I was pondering about why bubble head had that weird armor. Then a random alien heard me and spoke, he told me that aliens like him aren't able to breath earth's atmosphere easily so they need a special suit to help convert the atmosphere for them" he explained. "While that is interesting I fail to see how that should help..." Rook was interrupted by Ben "hold on a sec, lets see where this goes, continue if you would Izuku" he said, "so I figured, if there are more aliens like Bubble head around here that need a specific atmosphere to survive. Then they must have places to gather without most of their protective suits" the green haired teenager explained, "and when we find them" "we find bubble head, and I've already got a tip" Ochako said smirking.

Ben had enjoyed the stunned face expression on Rook's face as he saw how two kids, only a few years younger than him. Had already deduced and found the whereabouts of a criminal they were tailing before he could do any interrogations himself. "Like I said Rook, the more inconspicuous you seen, the more witnesses and informants will open up to you" he said as he read the address Uraraka had. 

The cat like alien then bowed to the two "You two are indeed ahead of your years, forgive me if I had doubted your skills" he said as they frantically said it was fine "let's go, I just asked another alien for directions and he gave us the way" Ben said. Only to hear a loud crash, looking to one end of the bazaar they saw a large white lizard like creature with black streaks, red eyes, claws and fins and a weird red sack beneath its neck. "After we take care of this thing!" Ben yelled before activating the Omnitrix, the monster roared before charging him. 

The hero was sent flying before turning into a red mollusk like alien with barnacle like portholes on its body, "Water Hazard? Honestly, the next time I see Azmuth I'll drown him. Oh wait he's an amphibian" Ben said as he got up, then noticed Uravity and Izu running away from the lizard monster trying to dodge it's every attack. "I'm coming! Hold on!" He yelled, then passed Rook who had also been tossed by the creature "Rook when I say now, snare its mouth" he ordered "on it" he replied.

He then punched the animal in the jaw before forcing water into its mouth "Now!" The clam alien then jumped away allowing Rook to shoot an energy snare at it, disarming its mouth. "Okay Ochako! I want you to touch it and make it weightless" Ben said, "huh?! Oh I'm on it!" Uraraka called out before jumping on the creature's back. Then used her quirk on it "see yah!" She teased jumping off "Midoriya, fling him out of the park!" He nodded and dashed to the monster reeling back his fist.

"SMASH!!!!" Izuku then punched the animal hard, Sending it hurdling away from the bazaar, "nice hit" the Orshian praised, "thanks, well we should probably get going" the green head spoke as they moved on.

They later found themselves at a place called the gas house, "this definitely has the same name" Midoriya noted, "hope you're ready to go in" Ben said activating his watch. "Ready" Rook said with a gas mask and walked inside, "appendages in the air" he called out, just confusing the clientele, "again, what did I say about the badge Rook?" Ben asked walking in as Terraspin. Then used his wind powers to blow out all the artificial atmosphere, "there he is!" Rook yelled pointing to the worm like alien. He was running to get his helmet only for Deku to snatch it first.

"Nice hang out" Ben said as Midoriya tossed the helmet to Rook who was behind Bubble head with Uraraka cutting off his escape "great atmosphere" Ben pinned as the alien convict started to choke. "So, who's behind those shakedowns?" He asked, the alien wheezed "I'll tell you, once I can breath" he replied.

"A fair trade" "ROOK NO!" But too late, rook had placed the dome back on Bubble head's, well head. And he did a double cross before escaping with her thrusters "come on, we'll meet up with you, me and Uraraka snagged an underground map he dropped" Izuku said as the two dashed off, "come on!" terraspin said said as Rook hopped on his back. The two then flew after Bubble head with the alien turtle using his fins as helicopter blades, "I'm guessing you haven't dealt with real bad guys before haven't you?" Ben asked.

"I've read about them in books, and have trained extensively" the revonnahgander replied climbing onto his teammates back. "Do not lose him, this rodent will lead us right to the nest" "is that an analogy? Huh, thought you would've said something more literal" Ben said honestly.

They found their way to the hideout and were shocked to see so many of those shakedown machines, and had unfortunately been cornered by a lot more aliens that had been involved. He was even more surprised to learn that the big bad behind this was none other than Vilgax's old lackey Psyphon, "Psyphon? You're the one jacking up all the stores in Bellwood? You were like, Vilgax's third toughest Lackey".

"It seems you have underestimated me"the villain had said with a... less than impressive evil grin. "Well who wouldn't?" Ben remarked, "you, lead Ben 10 right to me" Psyphon said to Bubble Head "I don't know whether to thank you, or eviscerate you"

The worm alien was visibly nervous, "Uh... thank me?" And he was right to be as he got zapped by the fin head. "Thank you, must have probably be wondering what became of me. Ben Tennyson" Psyphon notes fiddling with his claws "not even close" the hero replied wondering where his two other charges went off to.

"Of course, you still view me as a servant, but now, I am master. So you cannot imagine the..." Psyphon was cut off when scared whimpering was heard. "Oh jeez, can someone please keep her quiet?" He asked, "Psyphon what was that?" Ben asked concerned, "oh nothing? It's just that my henchmen found an odd child. Strange little girl, looked human but had a horn on her head and it flowed yellow when she got scared. I'll probably find some use for her, but it gives me great pleasure to say... GET THEM BOYS!"

In no time all the aliens involved in the shakedowns began charging Ben and Rook, while at the same time a voice yelled behind Psyphon. "ERI!!!" Midoriya blasted out of a wall at the stop floor before punching the big bad extremely hard making him fall to the ground. In a second Uraraka floated next to Midoriya holding a small cage, inside of it was Psyphon's capture. A young girl about seven years old with white hair, red eyes and true to his word had a small horn on the right side of her forehead.

"H-help" she whimpered with her eyes closed shut "Eri! are you okay? It's me Deku" Izuku said, that made her open her eyes and see him. She smiled while crying "Deku!" She cried, "hold on I'll get you out!" Midoriya said before getting tackled by a boar like alien and Uraraka got hit by an alien that looked like a Frankenstein mishap with a face in his stomach "Ben catch Eri!" She said as her cage started to fall. 

The hero went into a panic before running over and transforming, Eri's cage was then caught by a tall muscular Sasquatch like alien with an electrical yellow, black and white color pattern with the Omnitrix on a belt around his waist. "Shocksquatch? Alright I can dig it" Ben said, then ripped open the cage and gently took the little girl out of it "okay little missy, no need to panic, old Shocksquatch'll keep you safe" He assured before jumping back. Then had put her on his back before punching one alien in the face with an electrically charged fist, and another with a lightning blast.

"Watch it eh! I'm carry'n precious cargo!" The alien ape retorted before dodging an incoming blast, then afterwards began running around on all fours, "hey Kid, Eri right? Do me a favor, see any scrap metal lying around?" He asked.

She looked around the lair and saw lots of spare metal "y-yeah" she replied, "good well, I need you to do me a favor, I need yah to grab ahold of whatever scrap metal you can find" he ordered. Eri had then snatched onto the metal as he asked, as they were running Uraraka managed to throw the stitched up alien over the side before kicking another in the back "that sure isn't gonna raise your spirits" she said smirking.

After wards Izuku had landed next to her and smashed the ground, creating a small earth quake "but that ought to shake em up" he added as they laughed. Took them shot an arrow at an alien with its eyes on stalks "forgive me, for I have no witty remark" he said, "don't force it Eh!" Shocksquatch said running by "let the wisecrack come you!"

He then looked at the amount of metal Eri gathered "that should be enough" Ben stopped running and looked around, sure enough several bad guys were making their way toward him.

"All round, just gotta make sure I'm in the middle" he said before Rook called out to him while running from Psyphon with Midoriya and Uraraka behind him "Ben, you are surrounded!" "Yeah that's the idea, Eri when I yell toss all that metal into the air" Shocksquatch instructed letting her down. She nodded holding the metal, "okay, Now!!" The young girl tossed all the scarp above them as it fell down "now hit the deck" Eri had dropped to the ground and covered her head, at the same time Ben generated an electric field around himself and Eri which had caught all the scrap metal, "okay crooks, here's a lesson in energy science, ever heard of a device allied a rail gun?" He asked as he increased the voltage of the field.

"It's a giant cannon that uses electromagnetic force to launch projectiles at high velocity, all it needs is a power source and metal!" In a flash, literally, Ben busts with lightning shot all the shrapnel in all directions blasting several crooks to kingdom come, or just simply zapping the ones who weren't directly hit. "Ha Ha, now how's that for a shocking experience Eh?" He joked, "you okay kid?" He asked Eri.

She looked up at him in awe, "that... that" the girl then smiled widely "that was amazing!" She said, he smiled before getting slashed in the arm "GAH?! What the?!" He looked back to see the giant lizard like monster from earlier "oh you've got to be kidding me" he groaned before reverting to normal "Eri stay behind me" he said holding his arm. She shivered in fear while holding his hand, Ben grunted in pain before feeling it go away "what the?" The beast growled loudly, "okay Omnitrix, hope you got something good" he said activating his watch. 

Then was pleasantly surprised to see his injury was gone, 'I'll ponder on that later, for now' he then slammed down on his Omnitrix. As he transformed Ben's legs and arms fused with each other creating two large arm like legs on either side of his body, his back and tail bones stretched outwards to form a snake like three tipped elongated tail. His neck then extended until it was longer and more flexible than a giraffe's and split into four along with his heads.

As for his head, or rather heads, Ben's skulls had shifted and changed and fused with his jaws before splitting into two skulls that were reflecting the other on each head. Giving the impression that there was one head bellow the others. Once it was done the hero let out four or rather eight powerful roars, all his heads leered down at the monster, now half the size he was and smirked. "Well well well, not so tough now that you've got an opponent twice your size are yah?" The center left head taunted.

The new alien lifted Eri onto his first right neck and gently secured her on, then let out a battle roar before chasing the creature. His far left head then inhaled and breathed fire at it while the far right head did the same only instead it spat rock fragments, sharp ones.

"Talk about irony, one minute you're hunting, the next your being Hunted" the center right joked as Eri laughed as she rode the alien. Seeing the chase Izuku managed to throw Uraraka to Ben in order to keep Eri safe, "Ben slow down!" She said grabbing onto one of his crests. "Huh? Uraraka? What are you doing?" The far right head asked before shooting an ice blast at the lizard. "I'm wanted to keep Eri secure while you were chasing the monster. Just so you can focus on attacking" she explained jumping onto the head Eri was on and holding her tightly. 

"Okay then, slide down to my back and I'll handle the chase from here" the bottom far left head ordered as it spun around 180 degrees to speak, then all eight of the heads roared before chasing it into a street, only to be run over by the bus from earlier "hah! No breaks" the far left top head said, the creature was flung into a construction yard. It was momentarily stunned before getting up and ran into a pipe to escape. The bottom center right then spun around to speak "Now that's just unfair" he said before stretching his neck to the other side of the pipe stuck in a large hill, then managed to corner it, both heads roared as it ran back, only to be blocked by the two center left heads. 

All four then charged up a yellow electric glow in their mouths "metal all around, just got to keep it in the middle" they said before releasing a lightning burst into the pipes. Which resulted blasting a hole out of the top of the hill and shooting the lizard like alien out and next to a cave. "Well, that's one way to get ahead" all the heads quipped said before walking over to it, meanwhile with Midoriya and Rook, the two had chased Psyphon around an abandoned structure, the latter wanting the source of the boy's power and the Revonnahgander's armor.

"My power isn't meant to destroy villain!" Midoriya yelled jumping off a wall to dodge a laser blast. "And my bodyarmor is not for sale, Psyphon!" Rook shouted, hiding behind some cover before flinching when another explosion went off.

"Oh, I don't want to buy it. I intend to take it from your lifeless bodies..." Psyphon stated in a dark tone as his eyes began to glow once more, he was about to fire off another laser when Midoriya kicked him into the building, the alien simply shook it off and laughed "How green are you...?"

He paused when a loud groaning echoed and then multiplied. It started with a few cans and bits and pieces of tools and equipment. It then gave way to the entire scaffolding beginning to collapse towards Psyphon with Rook beneath it all in his cover. Thankfully Izuku managed to fly past them and grab his ally before he was crushed as the dust, Psyphon, however, had no such luck. Several moments passed until he finally got his upper body out of the rubble...only to have Rook standing above and before him.

"Not so green that I would allow a tunnel to collapse upon me," Rook replied, "Oh! I believe that was my first wisecrack." Midoriya laughed at that, the two then met up with Ben, Uraraka and Eri as they saw the burned creature that had been pursuing Ben. "Made your first wisecrack eh? Nice" he praised, only for the lizard to suddenly wake up and release a yellowish green haze into the air using for cover to disappear.

"Ew that stinks" Eri complained, "agreed" Uraraka coughed, "so I take it you already know this little one?" Ben asked the two as the gas dissipated. "Yeah, this is Eri, she... uh... let's just she she's had a hard life" Midoriya explained.

Back on the surface the plumbers had arrived to take Psyphon and his thugs away "I'm telling you, I Have no idea what that creature was, or how it got here!" He yelled.

"Tell it to the arbiter, transport's topside" Magister Patellidey said. 

Meanwhile with Max and Ben "so hows your new partner?" He asked, "he fights good, and I'll admit he's pretty smart. Still while he is a doughnut hole, I think I'll take him up as a partner" Ben admitted. "Though I wish you'd have told me that earlier rather than just sprung it up on me" He deadpanned, "is being a doughnut hole good?" Rook asked, "also, Izuku, Ochako" he called, the three otherworldly humans then walked up to him with the older teens having their masks off, "is there a problem sir?" Deku asked, "not really, the thing is. While we're going to try to figure out a way to get you back to your world, you'll need a place to stay," Max noted, "I've been making a few calls and it just so happens I have a place."

"Really?! Thanks so much!" Uraraka said as Eri piled out from behind them, "well hello, who's this?" He asked, "oh this is Eri Tennyson San, she's a friend of ours" Izuku answered. "Well aren't you cute" Eri blushed at that but had giggled as he ruffled her hair, "she's been staying with us for a while due to... some hard times she's been forced to live through" Ochako explained. "Hard times as in?"

The two then explained that Eri had been used to make a quirk destroying drug by a group of villains called the eight precepts of death. All the while she was kept under extremely inhumane conditions, it finally stopped when Midoriya, Uraraka and other heroes had stormed their headquarters and managed to save her. Since they she's been living with the students of UA for protection.

Once the explanation ended they heard a cracking sound, all looked to Ben who had apparently crushed a soda can he picked up in his hand. Which had been trembling and he was gritting his teeth in anger, "those... bastards..." he growled. He was reasonably angry when he heard that, "if I had been there, I would've pounded that jerk Chisaki into the pavement and taken Eri away from that horrible place myself..." he said.

"Easy Ben calm down" Max urged, "t-there's no need to worry about that Ben, Overhaul and the eight precepts of death have already been detained." Midoriya said, thankfully Ben managed to calm his rage, and noticed that Eri looked a bit scared, "oh sorry about that Eri. I didn't mean to scare you, but know this, until we can find a way to send you all back home" he then kneeled to stand at eye level with her, "I'll make sure you, as well as Midoriya and Uraraka, are happy so you won't have to live through something like that again" he promised.

The little girl had stared for a bit, then teared a bit before hugging Ben, "thank you", "also think of it as a thanks. I assume that it was you who healed my injured arm earlier" Ben said as Eri blushed, then looked away "it was you wasn't it? It was, come on, you little hero" he said tickling her, this made Eri laugh uncontrollably. "Aww, he's good with kids" Ochako doted with Midoriya chuckling, "I hope you're going to keep that promise Ben. Because Carl and Saundra already agreed to it" his grandfather said, "wait, mom and dad?" Ben asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea, since I pulled a few strings to put them in an apprenticeship" the elder Tennyson explained. "Apprenticeship?" The two young heroes in training repeated, "as of right now, Midoriya and Uraraka are apprentice plumbers to you Ben" Max explained. The two were surprised, but smiled and saluted to him "we won't let you down sir!" They both said as Eri cheered.

_

**Two part ending is done, hope to update sooner rather than later, that also goes for my other stories too. Lates.**


	3. Chapter 3: A jolt from the past

**Chapter 3: Jolt From the Past**

Our view comes to the Tennyson residence in Bellwood with Ben's car just parking in the driveway. "Okay here's home" he said as Uraraka and Midoriya exited the car with Ben helping Eri out, "wow, this is pretty nice" Ochako complimented. "Thanks, it was dad's house when he was a kid to" Ben replies as they walked to the door.

"So what are your parents like?" Midoriya asked as their mentor opened the door "they're great, they're caring and supportive but aren't as strict... well besides grounding me after seeing my powers in action once. Can't blame them though" Ben replied before opening the door and let them in, "why would they ground you?" Izuku asked "they weren't aware of my powers at the time. Came home with a shiner on my eye and they tried to get the original Omnitrix off me" Ben explained as he sat on a nearby recliner.

"Ben is that you?" A female voice asked, entering the room was a blonde haired woman and a brown haired man. Ben's parents Carl and Saundra Tennyson, "hey mom, hey dad. Just got home" he greeted back, his mom then saw the three other teenagers who had just sat on the couch. "Oh are these the new comers dad told us about?" Carl asked, "y-yes sir! My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you" the green haired boy introduced bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Izuku" Saundra replied, Ochako then stood up "t-thanks, my name is Ochako Uraraka. It's nice to meet you" she said bowing, "as my wife said it's a pleasure" Ben's father said before Saundra knelt down to Eri, whom was hiding behind Izuku "And I'm guessing this adorable little girl is Eri" she asked as the kid nodded.

"No need to be afraid young lady, we won't hurt you" she assured as Eri slowly came out from her hiding spot. "So dad said you all had super powers, is that true?" Carl asked curiously, "yes sir. I'm our world we call these powers quirks, some are rather weak but others are pretty strong" Midoriya answered.

"My quirk is Zero gravity, anything I touch with the pads on my fingers will instantly become weightless" Ochako explained, "interesting my if I see a demonstration?" Ben's mom asked. The brown haired girl then touched what she thought was a recliner, which had turned out to be Ben and used her quirk.

This had made him start floating "What hey?!" He shouted trying to get his bearings "oops I'm sorry!" Ochako squeaked deactivating her quirk. Ben had flipped back onto his feet as he landed, "whew, thanks" he said sitting back down. Midoriya then spoke "and my quirk is called super power, I can stockpile energy to enhance my current strength. Though it has a nasty backlash, if I'm not careful I'll end up injuring myself. The first time I used it my legs and arm broke" he explained as the two parents gasped in shock. "Yikes, you never told me that earlier Izuku" Ben said surprised, "yeah, though it's my fault he found out" Uraraka said getting their attention.

"During the entrance exam at our school UA, they sent in a giant fake villain robot that almost crushed me. I was only lucky to survive because Deku smashed its face in and saved me" she explained. "Well that was very noble of you Midoriya" Carl commented making the boy blush, "wait does Uraraka's quirk have a backlash also?" Saundra asked worried, knowing how dangerous Izuku's power is if he isn't careful her motherly instincts were on overdrive for their health.

"Only one, if I use my quirk for too long I'll end up getting really motion sick" the anti gravity girl replied "I can verify that mom, she threw up after using her powers for too long today" Ben said. "Then how about you Eri, what's your quirk?" Saundra asked "I think it has something to do with either time or healing because she used her power on me. I got a scratch on me and the next moment it was gone as if it wasn't there" their son said again.

"It's time based" Midoriya verifies "Eri's quirk gives her the power to rewind any person's body to a previous state in their life, like say Ben's cut. She reversed time on him to a point where he didn't have it. Or say she can turn a person back into a baby" Izuku explains before muttering. "Oh boy, here he goes again, Deku" Uraraka said waving a hand in front of her friend "ah?! Sorry... I was muttering again wasn't I?" He asked.

"What's that all about?" Ben asked "I have the habit to mutter things when I analyze quirks and powers. I do it a lot and it kinda creeps people out" the green haired boy answered sitting down. "Nothing to be ashamed of" Ben's mom said, "bet that comes in handy when studying though. If I had that I bet high school would've been more of a breeze" he said, "wait you're not in high school?" Midoriya asked "well... I was..." "Ben was until he decided to graduate early" Saundra said cutting off her son.

"You graduated early Ben?" Uraraka asked surprised, "y-yeah, I wanted to keep up my hero work but I didn't want to just up and drop out. So I decided to just graduate early, and trust me when I say this it was not easy" Ben notes. "I bet" they're conversation was cut off when he got a message on his phone "oh boy" he groaned "what's wrong Ben?" Izuku asked "nothing important, my super fan Jimmy Jones just informed me about Harangue's latest on his Tennyson watch" Ben said bitterly.

"Harangue?" The three questioned "a local news anchor in Bellwood that has apparently taken a liking to dragging our son's name through the dirt" Carl said with a hint of venom is his voice. "Jeez, I knew mass media was a problem for heroes but how bad could it be?" Ochako asked, Ben then showed them the message "Ben Tennyson linked to destruction of local business and giant crater found early today, and currently training other no good delinquents to do the same?!" They read getting angry. "And now you see why I wanted to ignore it, this is how bad he is" the shapeshifter said.

The rest of the night consisted of Midoriya, Ochako and Eri settling in, Ben's mom trying out a healthy dish which made her son scared if she ever takes cooking lessons from Grandpa Max. And a nice movie which the two heroes in training were really interested in due to the fact it was a super hero movie, to be specific it was an old Disney and Pixar movie called the Incredibles.

The next day the three teens were seen in the tech lab of Plumher HQ, seeing how the two needed some extra equipment to compensate for weaknesses. Ben asked the two Galvan tech supports Blukic and Driba to see if they can whip up some gear for them, using the same technology made with Rook's protoarmor they upgraded Uraraka and Midoriya's hero suits.

Izuku's hero suit looked relatively the same, the only difference was that it was more armored and had some traits of Rook's suit along with a large pack on his back, thrusters on his legs and the large crests on his head seemed to move around. Additionally the mask he had was shinier and had air dispersing out of the sides. As for Ochako's her helmet was now closed and had two porthole vents on the sides that also dispersed air out. She had a similar pack in her back like Izuku and her hands now had gloves with small dots where her finger pads are with two portholes in each palm. "Woah, these are pretty cool guys" Izuku commented looking at his new suit in the mirror, "I'll admit it is pretty cool. What did you use to make it exactly guys?" Ben asked, "oh nano technology" the taller Galvan, Blukic said "NANOTECH?!?! Guys hold on!" Ben exclaimed.

Then turned into Brainstorm, "let's see here, oh good no nano chips so that shouldn't be a concern" he said looking over their new outfits. "what are Nano chips?" Uraraka asked, "nano chips are a dangerous race of sentient technology. They can be made to do literally anything, unfortunately that also means they can be used to often hurt people. An old colleague of mine named Victor Validus, along with his daughter and Ben's old friend, Elena Validus, were victims of their power" Max said entering the room. "It's the reason behind his overly cautious behavior with any sort of nanotech" "doesn't hurt to be safe Grandpa Max, Let's see, whew, congrats the two of you didn't make any sentient killer clothing, again" the extraterrestrial sushi item said turning back to human.

"Wait did you say again?" Izuku asked shocked, "long story short I almost got killed by some long John's. Anyway what can these augmentations do?" Ben asked the two amphibian like aliens, "for both, the new proto hero suits, that's what we're calling it, now have various enviornment resistances be it from heat, cold or anything else, allows them to breath in any atmosphere, underwater and even in the vacuum of space, enhances their users strength, some grappling hooks like with Rook's prototool and they come with an onboard computer that provides the users with a Heads Up Display" Both of them explained, "Midoriya's suit, we've built it to collect the excess energy his quirk produces and store it up for multiple purposes" Blukic explained.

The shorter one Driba then added with "the energy can be expelled as propulsion from the thrusters on his back and legs to allow him to fly at high speeds. Or be used to power concussive energy blasts from his palms, fingers or firsts and even enhance his strength by generating hard light plating around his arms. It also can fire lasers for long range attacks in the form of energy laser knuckles and finger beams, oh and in the event he accidentally injured himself the suit can act as a cast and the inner lining can produce a liquid that is able to heal him like the healing chambers we have here" Midoriya pointed his finger in one direction and charged up his power.

Then shot a laser beam at a target "awesome! I can use my quirk a lot more versatilely like this. Oh can I create shields too?" Izuku asked "yes, oh and you can also plug technology into it to power it up, like charge up a mobile phone for example" he then proceeded to generate an energy shield, "okay so how about my suit?" Ochako asked the two, "as for you Ochako, your suit has small acupressure stimulators on certain pressure points of your body that help alleviate your motion sickness when using your quirk so you can use it more frequently. Additionally the gloves can replicate the energy your quirk uses to make anything weightless by touching things and can make yourself weightless with a thought" Driba explained.

"Additionally you have a jet pack on your back to allow you to move around freely in the sky, oh we've also given you a few weapons, nothing lethal, mostly collapsible staffs, small batons, Tonfas, kinetic energy blasters and also another type of grapple wire that can transfer the power of your quirk to whatever it grabs on to, and like Izuku's suit, you can fire energy beams from your palms, only they use your quirk's power to make whatever they hurt weightless" Blukic added on. "I can definitely get used to this" Izuku said as they pressed a button that caused the suits to disappear into a belt and necklace, "incognito mode" the Galvans explained.

"Okay you three, once you're done meet me down by the vehicle bay" Max said as he walked out, later at the vehicle bay they were briefed by him "okay team, today is normal surveillance and patrol. Because Ben's car, while fast, isn't able to catch up with any alien crafts you'll be using Rook's vehicle" the alien in question points to a van like truck with the Max's plumbing logo on the side "you really went all out for free advertising Grandpa" Ben joked "I'm guessing there's more to it than how it appears" he said.

The Revonnahgander smirked before pressing a button on his key fob, the vehicle then shifted into a space ship like form impressing the others. "Woah! That's awesome!" Midoriya exclaimed "yeah! I feel like I'm in a scifi movie" Ochako adds with gusto, "shotgun" Ben said out jumping into the passenger seat "aww!" "probably for the best"

The four had then exited the base and were now driving around the town to look for trouble, "not much going on tonight is there?" Midoriya asked watching outside the window. "Seems like it" Ben said bored while keeping his eyes peeled, "While I am not familiar with human emotional cues, I feel as though you are upset about something Ben" Rook says out of no where.

"Not really upset, more like just bored, on all honesty I feel like more of a tour guide, over there you'll see Bellwood park where the town's treasure a giant wooden bell resides, watch where you get near though because it'll sure ring yah Bell" he joked causing the two in the back to laugh. "I do not get it" Rook said, the hero then points to Bellwood park where there was indeed, a giant wooden bell in the center "oh see now, and where the name comes from. Bell, Wood" he says. "Yeah, still I feel like I'm not as much of a super hero than I felt when I started out. Even if I've saved the universe and earth on multiple occasions" Ben said taking a drink of a smoothie.

"That is why I look forward to this," Rook added, "I hope the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends.", the three look at him surprised "There are Legends about him/Me?" They asked in unison. "Of course, however I am sure not all of them are true, like for instance, Alien X could not possibly be true right?" The Alien asked them.

"He's real Rook, trust me. I just don't like transforming into him often" Ben answered, "okay elephants in the room, what kind of alien is Alien X?" Izuku asked as Uraraka nodded in agreement. "According to the Externet Rumors, Alien X is a Celestialsapien, a race of reality bending aliens who exist outside the known Multiverse," Rook explained, "But...honestly, such a fantastical life form, if Ben had such a thing, no villain would ever try facing him."

"He can... bend reality?" The two hero's in training paled, "he can blink and anything will either cease to exist or will come into existence. The reason I don't like using him is due to his drawbacks" Ben explained, "like he gets strained using his powers?" Deku asked for clarification "nope, his mind is governed by two polar opposite personalities. My form has three with one being me, Serena the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus the voice of anger and hatred and me the voice of reason. In order to use their powers Alien X's personalities have to debate and make a decision. And trust me that can take nearly eons" Ben explained.

"I can see why you do not turn into him so often" Rook states, "we never did get passed the debate on whether or not we should resurrect the dinosaurs. Don't know why Bellicus keeps bringing that up" the 17 year old said making Izuku and Ochako laugh nervously.

The night went on relatively normal, nothing much except for some alien crabs eating the bumper and license plate off a car, an alien thought to be a purse snatcher but was really returning the purse, and another alien that was chasing a smaller one who was revealed to be it's care taker. "Man, it's like when Kevin and Gwen left they took all the excitement with them" Ben comments taking a sip as they sat at a Mr. Smoothies restaurant. "You know, you never did tell us about them Ben" Izuku says "well if you want to know. Gwen's my cousin, ever since I got my powers that summer we've always had each other's backs. Even if we did annoy the snot out of each other, she has magic powers and turns out we're both half alien on our grandmother's side, and Kevin, well he used to be my arch enemy" he states surprising the two.

"Woah?! Kevin was a villain?!" Uraraka said surprised, "yeah, he has the power to absorb energy and utilize it any way he sees fit. He wasn't always a villain though, when I first met him I thought he was my friend until we... almost made a train collision... but after a few more skirmishes we ended up as best buds. Nowadays though he doesn't absorb energy and instead absorbs matter to create a virtual suit of armor out of whatever material he touches"

He then noticed Izuku typing something on a holographic tablet "hey Izuku, what are you doing?" He asked "oh uh, sorry it's another habit I have. I tend to write down facts about different quirks back in my world as references for my hero career. Whenever I hear something about a cool power I can't help myself" the green hair said showing Ben what he wrote "Kevin: power; absorption, ranges from energy to solid matter. Absorbing energy can allow him to boost his physical strength and brain power by absorbing electricity, absorbing matter can help with strengthening physical attributes and armament via absorbing rubber for speed and flexibility and metal, stone and plastic for physical defense and blows" Ben read looking over it. "Huh this is pretty neat Izuku" he complimented giving the green hero back his phone "woah, thanks, most people tend to think my habit is a bit weird... not that I blame them"

"Hey come on man, don't beat yourself up. If people think it's weird then it's their problem, you shouldn't let what others say bring you down Izuku" Ben said earning a smile from him, "hey do you have anything on my me and Rook?" He asked before seeing someone walk across the road and immediately saw something out of the ordinary. "Hey do you see that guy over there?" Ben asked, he saw a person walking by with orange highlights and face paint and he had a very space age looking backpack with a wire connecting it to his phone, "that's one weird backpack, pretty high tech" Ochako said.

"And the phone it is connected to should not be powered on earth, is that normal?" Rook asked, the hero frowned "definitely not normal" Ben replied. They stealthily followed him into an alley listening in on his call "well you tell her I'm part of something big" the person said noticing the four. "I'll call you back" his phone then turns into a blaster and he starts shooting at them, forcing Ben to turn into Cannonbolt and shield them from it with his shell.

"Hey get back here!" The Arburian Pelarota yelled charging at him in ball form, "Ben wait for us!" Midoriya said as he and Uraraka suited up into their proto hero suits and sped after him. With Uravity using her quirk to perform acrobatic jumps and techniques to follow them and Deku going the same but using his powers to enhance his agility "earth has many unique qualities" was Rook's only comment seeing the two teenagers use their abilities.

With the duo they were following Ben high above out of his way to avoid getting crushed, "hey this suit really does work! I don't feel as motion sickness as I normally do" Ochako said ecstatic "I agree! They even included the spring loaded heels and soles in my boots that allow me to use my shoot style and jump higher. I wonder" Izuku then used the suits thrusters to shoot him forward "Ben I'm gonna try something!" He called out "try what exactly?" Ben asked.

He got his answer when the green haired hero shot down to the pavement, hitting it so hard that it created a huge crater and knocked the delinquent into another alley. "Well I was right, the thrusters give me a bigger smashing radius" Izuku said moving his leg around. The others managed to reach him but they were all forced to get out of the way as the guy came out driving a high tech buggy. "At least we can get some action after all" cannonbolt said following the vehicle, "Rook get the prototruk we'll follow Ben on foot" Ochako said, Rook nodded and went back to his truck, she then activated her jet pack "or rather on wing" Midoriya followed her lead and took to the skies with his back and foot thrusters.

With Ben he was right on their target's tail and had repeatedly bumped the back of his car "hey no tail gating!" The person said trying to shoot Ben only for his blasts to bounce off his shell. "Not when you're the one who's in possession of a high tech weapon using it like a cell phone!" He retorted before jumping up. "Incoming!" The shapeshifter then turned into another alien, this one being a tall alien wearing metal armor and had a face plate that was reminiscent of a furnace grill. "N.R.G!" Ben had proceeded to grab onto the car's rear bumper and held his grip using his large size and heavy weight as an anchor "bet you weren't expecting giant furnace faced alien break your car were you?" NRG joked.

"Hey let go of my ride!" He said before shooting the armored individual, only for his blasts to once again bounce off "yeah, this suit is both radiation and fire proof so you're out of luck" he said before firing a blast of pure radiation at the wheels to burn off the tires. "You were escaping no?" Ben mocked, but before their target could escape Deku and Uraraka used their grappling hooks to ensnare and immobilize him while Rook used his Prototool to fire a snare at him.

"What is you're deal? I wasn't doing anything!" The man said, "except shooting at plumber officers and two trainees" Ben shot back picking up the person's phone blaster "level five tech at most, you work for someone big and dangerous don't you?" He asked rhetorically. "Ha! You wouldn't last one minute with my boss!" The guy said, they all had heard something off coming from his car "this doesn't sound like a typical earth combustion engine" Rook said as they walked over to it to inspect "I have the feeling it ain't a hybrid either" Uravity said as they were about to open the hood.

"There's nothing in there I swear!" Midoriya opened it up to reveal a large yellow canister, that was starting to crack "oh I get the feeling something bad is about to jump out!" He said "that feeling is confirmed! Back away!" Ben ordered, they shielded their eyes as it blew up releasing yellow lightning. Which had landed on the ground revealing a familiar alien from Ben's past, a small alien that looked similar to a battery with yellow lightning marks that looked like a vest of sorts.

"Megawatts?!"

The small alien looked at the person they caught and angrily jumped at him before blowing up his back pack. Releasing another megawatt, "woah, I haven't seen these guys in years" Ben comments as the two twerp like aliens begin zapping their convict. "I have never faced a nosedeenian before, any advice?" Took asked readying his prototool, "yeah same, we may have sparred with a friend who had an electricity quirk but...OW! OW!" Midoriya was cut off when the small aliens jumped at him, Uraraka and Rook and began to repeatedly shock them.

"Yeah try not let them zap you" Ben replied, "duly noted" then noticed Rook was slashing at them with his weapon "another piece of advice, don't slice them up. When they're damaged or absorb enough energy they multiply" he warned readying his watch, they saw the two little spark plugs talking to each other before phasing into the power lines and ran off "get them" Ben said before transforming. This time into another new alien, this creature was similar in physiology to a large raptor, as in bird of prey, called a condor. He had large black bird like wings for arms with three fingered hands, long bird like raptor like legs with foot long talons, wore a black and green sleeveless body suit and had a bald elongated neck and head with a toothed beak, four eyes and a crest of feathers. "Another new alien? Sheesh these guys are just flying out of the wood work. Speaking off" he then flapped his wings and took off into the sky following the megawatts at speeds surprisingly comparable to JetRay. "Rook go follow in the truck me and Deku will catch up with Ben" Uravity said "and also make sure to call for pick up" Deku added pointing to their catch who was trying to escape.

The new alien had been flying above the power lines following the two battery aliens, "okay guys, just stop right now and we can talk this out" the bird said. The two zap happy tasers responded by blowing raspberries at him and tried to shoot lightning, "okay so much for that plan" he groaned. Then had let out a blasting a small amount of lightning from his beak between the power lines which had almost hit the two, "okay new guy has lightning powers. Better rein that ability in for now" he muttered before flying after them again, this time letting out a loud thundering shriek at the nosedeenians which sent them flying out of the power lines. They shook off their dizziness and zapped away again "okay lightning and thunder powers not bad" he smirked.

Uraraka and Izuku caught up to him from behind, "man those little guys are quick" Izuku said flying through the air with Ochako, "I know right? With the ability to phase into the power lines they could escape into anywhere" she replied as they made a sharp turn following Ben. "That's true, but why aren't they?" "Huh?" The condor like alien slowed down to hear their conversation.

"I mean if they could use the power lines to escape Ben, why aren't they?" Deku had a good point, the hero had looked back to the lightning dancing around the power lines and noticed they phased out and stopped to keep an eye on him. Then when he got closer they moved forward, "he's right, I think they just want us to follow" Ben figures as he continued to follow the megawatts.

"Guy they're not trying to escape!" Ben yelled at the two "they actually want us to follow them. Come on" he then flew higher "Rook, do you have a visual on where they are heading?" He asked pressing his faceplate, "affirmative, they seem to be heading to the waterfront" Rook replied driving towards their in his transport in flight mode. Ben flew faster and landed at the water front before seeing the two spark plugs fly into a warehouse there.

"What is it they're trying to tell us" he pondered before seeing the others arrive "where'd they go?" Deku asked looking around, "they went into there" Ben replied pointing to the warehouse. "Impressive, as expected from one of the greatest aerial hunters in the known universe" Rook comments exiting the ProtoTRUK. "Excuse me?" The condor said confused "you aren't aware, the species you are is a Raptorian Thundacus, one of the many races found on the hostile world of Raptora. This species in particular has powers over wind, water, and lightning" the cat like alien explained. "A large raptor with the powers of storms? Might as well call it a thunder bird, heck that's what I am gonna call this guy" Ben said before turning back.

"Anyway Izuku, I heard what you and Uraraka were talking about, you're observation on the Megawatt's behavior was spot on, they weren't trying to escape from us, they were leading us to here. Question is for what reason" Ben said walking to the warehouse, "you guys stay out here and keep an eye out, Rook will send you a signal when we need help" he added turning into his LEGO like alien from before he dubbed Bloxx. "Better get up high, birds eye view is better" Uraraka said as they flew up, looking down Izuku already saw something strange. "Wait Uraraka, look" he said pointing down, she saw what he meant.

Izuku saw several figures hiding behind a container looking at the warehouse door, "I see them" she said before they flew over. The two had proceeded to catch them by surprise "hello there!" Deku said charging up his quirk "hey hey watch it! We mean no harm!" A voice shouted. One that shocked the two heroes "Wait! Iida?!"

With Ben and Rook, the two had snuck into the warehouse and looked around "say something if you spot anything out of the ordinary" Bloxx said, "does that count?" The Revonnahgander asked pointing around a metal shipping container. The alien followed his direction and was shocked, what was in there was a giant machine with several glass canisters attached to it. And like the one in the buggy from earlier they all had Megawatts inside them "I can't believe it, they need our help" Ben said. Then noticed a thug coming up from behind them "bogey at six o clock partner" he said before bashing his hand onto the man's head, then Rook had spin kicked him into another container before the segmentsapien morphed his hands into shields to block electrical blasts from more thugs.

"You two better be worth it for interrupting my work out bro" a voice said, looking to the front door the two saw a tall very muscular man wearing black and white face paint in the design of a skull and had a spiked orange mohawk walk in. "Looks like spies Fistrick" one thug said as their boss started hitting a punching bag, "spies? in my house of business" he said as he continued the punching.

"No sign outside, besides it looks like you don't want anyone to know about your "business" here" Ben retorted making a larger insulated shield to protect against the electricity. "Well all this kind of alien tech don't just fall off a truck" Fistrick replied increasing his punching strength. "Oh I can see that, I can also see the person you took it from isn't so happy that it's gone missing" the hero said again scowling, the man let loose another strong punch knocking the punching bag back before turning to them. "Oh he don't care no more, bro" he snickered "I don't need to hear your story, you're obviously a crook who steals alien tech and uses alien hostages to charge them" Ben said.

"One Alien makes it, another alien powers it, I mass produce it and sell it to the highest bidder" Fistrick elaborates, "it's just good business bro" he said before noticing Ben looking smirking. "Hey what's with the smirk?" He asked, "let's just say... our little insurance policy that we set should be kicking in, quite literally, right about, NOW!"

The moment he saw that Uraraka and Deku smashed into the warehouse from the window "Detroit Energy Smash!" Izuku yelled blasting a powerful burst of kinetic energy at the thugs sending them flying freeing his mentor from the defense job. "Finally!" Bloxx then turns his hands into spiky clubs and starts punching several thugs away. "My Bros!" First Rick said angrily before charging at Izuku "I don't think so, Iida now!" Uraraka yelled.

A flash then sped into the room with a loud voice shouting "Reciproburst!" In a moment the flash slowed down and was revealed to be a person in white and blue armor. The person had then kicked Fistrick extremely hard and blasted him, "what the?!" He said shaking his head. Then was surprised when some tape and a long tongue appeared out of no where and swiped two more of his men, then saw another get punched away. "Hey guys what's going on?" Ben asked walking to them "Ben get this, we found more of our class" Ochako and Izuku said. More people then landed next to them, including the man in the armor. Alongside him were a tall guy with long arms with weirdly shaped elbows, a blonde guy with a black lightning bolt in his hair, a person with a crow like head and a black cloak, a tall girl with a rather revealing red costume with black hair tied into a spiky pony tail, another girl with short black hair in a bob style with auxiliary cords hanging from her ear lobes, a young man with spiky red hair and grin with sharp teeth, a girl with green hair and frog like features, a girl with pink hair and skin, a tall guy with multiple arms with webbing between them, a young man with a tail, and... are those disembodied gloves and boots floating around?

"Oh all just made some big mistakes!" The boss said, "I've made plenty of mistakes, but shutting you down isn't going to be one of them" Ben said turning back. Fistrick took off running before jumping down an opening hatch, once it fully opened a large suit of mechanized armor was lifted up, with the "Bro" inside the cockpit. "Oh no..."

"You never asked why we needed so many nosedeenians" he said as his cockpit closed, looking around the back several more megawatts trapped in canisters were seen powering it "well that answers the question" Ben said as he motioned for everyone to back away. "Looks like I'm getting my worm out after all", everyone backed away further "a class twelve armored mecha suit, have you ever fought one of these before?" Rook asked, "unfortunately no, got any information on how to beat it?" Ben asked readying his Omnitrix.

"You could try Alien X" the cat like alien suggested "stop it" Ben warned, them noticed several red dots on their persons, "RUN!" At the yell everyone began retreating from the mechanized menace. "Come on Omnitrix, I need four arms or Octydra, I don't want Gray matter, I don't want Nanomech, I'm may in the mood for another new alien! But still give me Four Arms or Octydra!" The hero yelled slapping down on the Omnitrix.

His skin turned into a reddish rocky substance with a large molten core in his stomach, and he grew to a massive size with the Omnitrix on his forehead. "Woah, who's this?" He asked "you can presto chango all you want, but I'm still gonna squash you like a bug!" Fistrick said before punching Ben out as he caught him by surprise, "okay... while I am made of rock, that really hurt" Ben groaned standing back up.

Then saw the Mech heading for him "not this time!" He growled before forcing it away, but not with his hands. As Ben forced the suit away his hands glowed with a strange aura and he seems to be holding it in mid air "gravity powers? Nice!" The new alien had proceeded to fling Fistrick around before smashing him face first onto the ground. "Quick while he's down!" He shouted.

The kid with red hair then jumped onto the mech's back, he shaped his arm in a karate chop like shape and seemed to willfully harden it appearing as if he was made of rock, then slashed a canister allowing one of the megawatts to go free. "There you go little buddy" he said as the alien flew away, "I got yah" the frog like girl then hopped next to the Mech before using her long tongue to pull off the next canister. Then a gun sprouted off its shoulder and aimed at the red head "oh no!" His entire body hardened before the gun blasted him off onto a metal shopping container "Kirishima!" Izuku yelled, "I'm okay, I'm as hard as rock and tough as stone remember?" He said getting down. The Mech then charged at Ben who used his rocky body to shield himself from the machine's blows "too bad for your pal, he almost got off easy! Too bad for you!" Fistrick was about to punch Ben when some tape from the young man with oddly shaped elbows snagged his arm. "Yeah, the one who's really in trouble is you" the planet like alien said forcing the machine back as a crane hook smacked him and sent him flying onto the warehouse. "Nice job Rook " Ben called putting as he was the one who was driving the crane.

The mecha suit then came back out of the ware house "weak!" "Ben, try to get him to stop moving, I think I can separate the megawatts from the suit with one precise shot" Rook said. "Let me help!" The pink girl said taunting the Mech, Fistrick growled before charging, she smirked before firing a stream of white liquid at him and the ground in front of him, when it hit the liquid seemed to smoke and eat away at the armor and ground. "Allow me as well" the girl with the spiky pony tail then threw a long metallic cable across the area where the person in armor grabbed it "I shall assist!" He yelled before spinning around the robot tying up his legs, "wha?! Hey?!" The Mech tripped over itself and began sliding on the pink girl's slime trail which was revealed to be acid. Then the girl with cords on her ears came up from behind him and plugged said cords into two speakers on her hands and blasted sound waves further pushing him forwards.

"Not in this life time" the pink girl shouted jumping out of his way as he slid onto the docs, Fistrick tried to get up but was held down by Ben's new gravity powers. "Is, that all... you got heroes? Or are you just a bunch of one trick ponies?"

"Hey lighten up, my first time using this guy" Ben joked, then the red haired young man dubbed Kirishima by Midoriya had ran to the Mech and used his hardened limbs to slice off the mech's arms and legs while the tailed kid smacked said robotic limbs away with his tail. "Now you may be able to stand forty G's, but with the acid eating it away as well at your suit" he added on as the thug noticed the acid beneath him, "I don't the docs can. What do you think?" The gravity alien asked.

The black haired girl with the spiky pony tail had spoke in in response "due the corrosion from the acid as well as the added gravitational force. I'd say it's very much likely that the docs will break in a mere few minutes" she said. Only for the docs break leading him to fall into the water, "did I say minutes? I meant seconds"

The Mech was seen flailing its stubby limbs in a feeble attempt to stay above the water, that was before the super hero decided to use it to play dunk tank "ha ha' this is like one of those carnival game dunk tanks" he said as some of the others started laughing "h-hey big guy! Do me a favor and give him a spin cycle!" The pink girl asked laughing alongside the disembodied gloves and boots, "oh I will in a minute, Rook I got him to stop moving" Ben called out.

The Revonnahgander nodded before shooting the robot with two energy arrows, which caused the canisters to fly off and shatter freeing their prisoners. "Ha! How do like them apples" the blonde lightning hair said as Ben set the Mech back down onto the ground.

"Power down to 12 percent" a computerized voice inside the Mech said, "just enough". In that moment the mech's body and arms aimed at Ben while deploying several missiles "oh you've got to be kidding..." the gravity alien groaned as the rockets fired, everyone braved for impact when Ben attempted to use his powers to redirect the missiles. Then was surprised to see them fly around his body, and he wasn't even using his powers that much "wait... I have my own orbit? That it pretty cool!" He commented smirking, "More like Awesome! That's it, officially my favorite alien ever!" Uraraka said giddily.

"Hmm, I wonder" "oh no..."

"Hey big guy, let us in on this to" the pink girl said tapping his leg, a few of the UA students then launched some of their own abilities into the orbital field to join the spinning missiles, the pink girl's acid, the elbow guy's tape and a few grenades from the girl with the spiky pony tail. "Hey buddy, this is for all these cool electric guys you locked up!" The blonde kid with the lightning bolt in his hair shouted before charging his body up with lightning. The planet like alien then pulled Fistrick into his orbit alongside everything else, then proceeded to hurl him into more containers. Then Ben sent everything spinning in his orbit at the Mech suit and the electric kid blasted a huge chain of lightning following it.

Leading to a giant explosion, everyone said asked over to see Fistrick climb out of the Mech and pass out from the explosion. "While I would like to try that spin cycle on him, I think he's had enough" the shapeshifter said before turning back into Ben. "Eh that's fine... and hey there" the pink teen said eyeing him, "that was not easy" Rook commented landing next to his partners, "it never is".

Later

The plumbers were seen taking Fistrick and his lackeys away, and collecting the remnants of what was left of the machine. Max then walked over to his grandson, his trainees and cadet "I hear there's a colony of Megawatts that helps power Undertown" he said. "Since when?" Ben asked, "since now" the old man pointed to a large containment unit full of the little battery aliens. They all waved at Ben and the group as a thanks for saving them "anytime guys" he replied.

"Whey!!!!" They all looked to the blonde electrical kid who at the moment had... how to say... (struggles not to laugh) hilariously moronic face...

"What happened to him?" Ben asked chuckling a bit, the girl with auxiliary cords on her ears spat take when she saw and was giggling like no tomorrow answered him, "that's his quirk's drawback" she explained. "More dimensional travelers?" Max asked the group "yeah, more people from our class" Izuku answered.

"Indeed, I'd like to thank you for looking after our classmates while they were here Tennyson Sir" the armored individual named Iida said as he took off his helmet and bowed. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Tenya Iida, I am the representative of Class 1-A. My hero name is Ingenium, my quirk is called Engine" he introduced. "Nice to meet you Iida, did Izuku and Ochako already explain their situation to you?" Ben asked shaking his hand, "yes indeed, I am quite surprised to see that we are in an alternate dimension. And especially surprised to see that aliens do indeed exist" Iida added shaking hands with Rook.

"You'll get used to it, my name's Ben Tennyson" Ben introduced "so how do you use your powers?" Iida asked before the disembodied boots and gloves shook his hand "Nice to meet yah! My name's Tooru Hagakure! My hero name is obviously invisible girl and as you can see my quirk is invisibility!" She introduced excitedly, "oh to meet you also... wait... you're only wearing gloves and boots... are you naked by any chance?" Ben asked gaining a pink hue "unfortunately... yeah..." then turned full blown blushing.

"Hagakure-San I was asking him a question!!!" Iida reprimanded, "it's fine Iida, anyway I use this here" the super hero then shows the heroes in training the Omnitrix. "This is called the Omnitrix, with it I can become one of over millions of alien species. Each with their own unique powers and abilities" he explained, "that is quite impressive" the engine user said.

The girl with the black pony tail then introduced herself "indeed it is, it's a pleasure to meet you Ben, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu Tennyson-San, I am the vice representative of Class 1-A. My hero name is creati and my quirk is creation" she introduced politely "Nice to meet you momo... also... who designed your costumes?" Ben deadpanned blushing and looking away 'be polite and don't look Tennyson, be polite and don't look!'

"That is due to my quirk, and it is also unfortunately a downside to the hero industry in our world... appealing to the masses..." Momo admits knowing how her costume is designed 'at least he's being a gentlemen and averting his gaze... unlike a certain perverted grape I shall not name', "yeah but hey, it does earn some points, nice ta meet yah! The name's Mina Ashido, hero name Pinky! My quirk is acid as I showed earlier" the pink colored girl said winking at him.

"Nice to meet you also Mina" Ben replies shaking her hand, the crow headed person then introduces himself "the name is Fumikage Tokoyami, hero name Tsukuyomi, my quirk is dark shadow" he says as a shadow creature sticks out of his back, "that's probably the most metal thing I've seen, cool" Ben comments. "Thank you"

The girl with frog like features then introduces herself "hi there, the name's Tsuyu Asui, hero name Froppy, quirk obviously Frog from" she introduced "hey I actually know some aliens that are frog like" Ben said, "really?" "Yeah but... you wouldn't want to meet them they're... Uh... a bit, unreasonable" he adds. The guy with weirdly shaped elbows greets Ben "hey there, the name's Hanra Sero, hero name Cellophane! My quirk is cellophane tape" he introduces, "nice to meet you, Huh you remind me of another alien form I have that has a similar ability. Only it's not tape" "awesome".

Then the guy with spiky red hair introduces himself "hey! The name's Eijirou Kirishima! Hero Name Red Riot! My quirk is Hardening!" He exclaims with gusto turning his body extremely hard "quite a manly power" Ben comments giving him a bro fist. And taking his hand back trying to ease the pain like Jackie Chan after the martial artist actor punches something. "Hey there" a young man with blonde hair and a long tail he greets "the name's Ojirou Mashirao, hero tail man, my quirk is pretty obvious with the tail and all" he says with his tail swinging around.

"Heh, wish some of my forms had a tail that strong, unfortunately I haven't found one yet" Ben joked both in humor and seriousness, the young very tall individual with multiple arms then approached him with one of the stubs on his extra arms turning into a mouth "greetings, I am Shoji Mezo, hero name Tentacole, my quirk is dupliarms" he says as his the stubs on his other pair of arms turn into a pair of eyes. "Creepy but cool use, you'd get along with Tetramands" Ben says, the girl with auxiliary cords on her ears finally calms down from her giggling fit and introduces herself "s-Sorry, my name's Kyoka Jirou, hero name is Ear Phone Jack, my quirk is as you can see Ear Phone Jack" she said waving said jacks around.

"Great to meet you also" Ben said shaking her hand, then noticed the blond guy still had his funny expression "and how about him?" He asked pointing to him. "Oh his name's Denki Kaminari, his hero name is Charge bolt and his quirk is electrification. His brain's just a little fried that's all" Jiro explained trying to keep from laughing.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, since you have the same situation both Midoriya and Uraraka we'd like you to join the Plumbers" Max says, "and by that he means the intergalactic law enforcement group that we're apart of not the toilet repair" Ben explained before the confusion could start. "Intergalactic last enforcement? That sounds cool!" Kirishima said.

"For the moment though you'll all be under the apprenticeship program alongside Midoriya and Uraraka. With Ben as your mentor" the magister explained, "woah, it'll be just like our internships after the sports festival" Denki said returning from his dazed state. "Except you know we'll be working under the same mentor" Tooru added, "do we even have any place to house them?" Ben asked. "Glad you asked Ben, I'll show you tomorrow, for the tonight they'll stay at the living quarters in Plumber HQ. Now I recommend everyone get a nice meal for the hard work tonight" Max said as they took the criminals away.

"So where any thing particular for dinner?" Ben asked, "the Tennyson legends usually end with some sort of blended beverage" Rook comments. "Smoothies are more of a daytime thing, night time can be anything. Burgers sound good!" He asked, everyone nodded and piled into the ProtoTRUK.

The next day max had showed everyone a large dorm like building at the edge of Ben's neighborhood. Apparently that's where some of Ben's old friends and plumber co workers Pierce Wheels, Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong, Alan Albright and Cooper Daniels lived until they were stationed all over the world. They were going to use it again for new recruits that were coming in but the only new recruits that had passed Plumber school either asked to be stationed on other planets or were comfortable at HQ. Rook being the latter.

The others thanked them for giving them a place to stay, heck even Midoriya and Uraraka asked to live with them. Max also convinced Ben to stay there as well, to keep everyone in line in case things got dicy. If anyone was curious Eri had spent the entire day with Saundra and was very much happy, and was eventually considered a member of the Tennyson family.

She definitely liked them and even one time called Ben "Big Brother", the blush on his face was hilarious.


	4. Chapter 4: Have I got a deal for you

**Hey, this is another installment of Omnifarious Hero. Little advisement, this chapter is gonna have an OC my friend made, so no doubt someone will notice them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"And our final stop is the Tech Lab where you'll retrieve your upgraded Proto Hero suits" Ben said as he and the present members of Izuku and Ochako's Class stopped at Blukic and Driba's laboratory. Since the high schoolers were gonna be staying a while in his universe for who knows how long, Max figured it would be a good idea to get them acquainted with Plumber HQ. And as they were his apprentices he assigned Ben to give them a tour, it was also a good way to pass the time until their suits were finished.

So far they seemed to be pretty impressed with the entire place, as they entered the lab the teens were amazed by all the alien tech. "Wow, this stuff is pretty cool" Kirishima commented looking at a device labeled death ray "Uh this isn't what it says it is is it?"

Ben looked at what he was referring to "oh boy, I'm gonna have a word with them later" he sighed as Momo spoke up. "My this equipment is fascinating, is it made from any off world materials or are they from earth?" She asked interested in the unique properties of alien materials. "Some made from materials on earth some from space" Ben answered as they saw Blukic and Driba working on one of the suits.

"You two aren't done yet? I thought you two were supposed to be Galvans, you know smartest beings in the galaxy" he said, "we are the smartest beings in the galaxy, but even you should know constructing any sort of invention takes time" Driba argued, "Didn't we make them in bulk in case any more people from Izuku and Ochako's world pop in?" Blukic asked. The smaller Galvan looked at him "well yes that's true, but we weren't sure so that's why we were keeping them back here for safe keeping until our hunch was correct."

The hero shook his head "okay then, we'll how many did you finish so far?" Ben asked them, "so far we've finished making Proto-hero suits for most of your class. The finished models are over there" Driba said pointing to a bunch fo suits folded neatly on a table, "as for the ones we haven't gotten to yet all we do have is some gear to assist you. A few of which happen to be ID masks" Blukic finished. Mina then picked up one of her gear which happen to be an ID mask "this it? What's it supposed to do?" She asked.

Ben then answered "ID masks are devices that, when you put on your face, can change your entire appearance to look like someone or something else" he explained. Then saw the pink girl put in on her face and in a flash they were all surprised. "Huh? What's wrong?" Mina asked, Ben then gave her a mirror, much to her shock Ashido was no longer her old self. Instead she looked like a normal girl, her horns were gone, her skin wasn't pink, granted her hair still was, but her eyes looked normal. Who knew that Mina's original skin color was a caramel tan color though?

"Ah... ahhh... woah... it's... it's so... weird..." she said inspecting her disguise "it feels like I'm looking at the ghost of my old self" "that's so cool" Izuku said genuinely amazed. Tooru then grabbed one that looked like a wrist band which was meant for her and slipped it onto her hand. Which flashed pink and in place of the floating clothes, well actually in the floating clothes was a rather pretty girl with long pink and black hair and light colored skin. Everyone was stunned until Ben showed her the mirror to "Hey I can see myself!" The invisible, now visible girl shouted ecstatic.

"We also figured out how to turn off certain mutation, transformation and emitter type quirks completely after reviewing some of Izuku's notes, nicely detailed by the way" Blukic complimented as the green haired boy in question got flustered.

Kaminari then raised his hand and asked "Why the disguise though?" "Well... lets just say that in this universe most people aren't exactly partial to aliens unfortunately" Max said walking into the lab with them. "If they're not fond of aliens, I'm guessing they won't be fond of people like us either" Tenya concludes looking at his legs where his engines were.

"Aww come on, really?" Mina complained was she pulled off her mask returning to her normal face "I like this face better". "That's the unfortunate truth though, I still call it a load of Bull. Doesn't help that harangue is always on my case either when I don't even do anything wrong" Ben added, "Harangue?" Tokoyami asked confused. "Oh yeah, wasn't that the news anchor you said who always tries to slander your name?" Ochako said scowling a bit. "S-slander?! Why would anyone want to slander the name of a hero?" Momo gasped shocked, as was everyone else.

"He does it for ratings, in order to appeal to the anti-xeno demographic. It's sick I tell you" Max replies, "thankfully most of the world agrees that Ben is a hero, frankly I can believe them" he added patting his grandson's shoulder. "Thanks grandpa" "hey Ben when did you get the Omnitrix anyway?" Hagakure asked, "hey yeah, you never told us" Ochako added.

"Well that's gonna be a long story, but to simply answer I found it when I was 10 years old. It was supposed to go to Grandpa max but it chose me because of our similar DNA" Ben explained. "However ever since he's gotten it Ben's used his newfound powers to be a hero that everyone needs. Even if he did use it for his own gain on occasion" Max added, "hey ten year old with a super powered watch, sue me" the hero scoffed, "you mean you've been a hero since you were ten?! That like, makes you the youngest Pro hero ever!" Jiro exclaimed with everyone equally impressed.

"I guess but I try not to let it get to my head, Any More Grandpa!" Ben replied anticipating what his grandfather was going to say. "You sure are getting sharper sport" the two frog like aliens then spoke. "Okay, good news is that most of the suits are almost finished" Blukic said. "That is good" Rook said walking in, "bad news we still need to stress test them. So you're gonna have to get them tomorrow" Driba added, "eh, we can wait" Kirishima said with a confident smile. "While that's happening we'll work on repairing this ray gun to attack it to the new Plumber Transports" the two then went to the laser labeled "Death Ray" making the others nervous.

"Okay, anyway while Blukic and Driba working on the rest of the suits. Why don't we all have some dinner, I'm cooking" Max said "I could go for something to eat" Kaminari said as his stomach growled as others agreed. "What's that guys?! You need help with the laser?! Sure I'll be right there!" Ben yelled before turning into Chromastone, "hey Ben Where're you going?!" Ochako asked, "they need help with the laser so I'm busy and can't eat!" He replied in a panicked tone.

"Wait I know that tone!" Mina said following "you don't want to eat don't you! Why?! Tell us!" She demanded trying to pull him away from the lab, "man he's really heavy!" "Really I'm not hiding anything, Guys fire up the Death Ray!" The Crystalsapien shouted trying to wrench himself free of the pink girl's grasp.

"It is not a death ray!" Driba shouted "yet it is! The label's right there!" Blukic shot back "Get back here and suffer with us!" Kaminari yelled helping Mina drag him along. All the while the others were... baffled at their mentor's uncharacteristically panicked behavior. Only Uraraka voices what everyone else thought "I'm scared", Iida then spoke up "regardless we shouldn't refuse a meal that was generously offered to us, and who knows it could just be really good" their class Rep said to encourage them.

Later

'I BLAME YOU IIDA!!!'

Was everyone's collective thought after what they were forced to endure, after Mina and Kaminari pried Ben from the laser room they went to the break room to eat what his grandpa made for them. And as any true fan of the series knows, Max made... something that was really unappetizing... like, extremely unappetizing to say the least. In fact it's level of graphic imagery is so revolting that it's some how censored via pixilation.

Now they were all back at their share house like dorm with bad stomach aches.

"I... Blame... you... Iida!" Hagakure said covering her mouth, "no... it would've been rude to refuse his hospitality after all he did for us.." Iida said, but he was in no position to argue as he was suffering from the same condition. "I kinda have to agree with Hagakure on this one Iida" Midoriya said looking greener than usual, "now you know what I had to go through during that summer, all that kind of food... and nothing good to eat for days..." Ben added taking some anti acid.

* * *

The next day the group is back at the lab now trying on their new suits, or at least the ones who got heir suits finished first, "man these feel nice" Kaminari said getting a feel for his new costume. "Thanks, we had to make specific alterations to each one" Blukic said, "nice job you two, so what can these ones do? Since I'm sure that they're not all the same like Izuku and Ochako's suits" Ben said turning back from being Gray Matter inspecting each suit.

Driba then cleared his throat "starting with Iida's suit" the man in question stood at attention. His suit was a much more sleek version of his original costume, it looks as if it hugged his body's physique while still being armored. The two eye holes in his helmet now replaced with a single visor, and his shoes are now equipped with five small wheels. Two on each side of his feet while the last two were larger, sitting at the front of his toes and back of his heels to act as friction control much like Kinecelerans.

"Aside from the standard features, his suit is equipped with a dispenser that gives him orange juice which acts as fuel for his quirk that quickly replenishes his energy. As Midoriya had mentioned. Another feature Iida has is that his helmet has an onboard GPS and sonar/radar system that locate where either trouble is or where his teammates are. The last feature of Tenya's suit are the small glider wheels on his boots that act in a similar fashion to a Kineceleran's ball gliders on their feet. This reduces or increases the friction on Iida's feet to allow him better control when traveling at high speeds, though not as fast as XLR8 of course. Like his previous Hero suit we included radiators to prevent his engines from over heating allowing Iida to use his engines more frequently" the Galvan explained.

Iida moves his legs to test out the amount of articulation he now has in his new armor "amazing, not even my armor has this much flexibility" he commented swinging his leg. "Moving on to Yaoyorozu" her suit is thankfully, more conservative and doesn't show that much skin than before. Leaving less vulnerable, though still allows her to use her quirk. Has a retractable helmet that can form around her head and face to be used in either other environments or in space. Is predominately red in color with small hints of white and yellow, and is black in the back to signify her hair, and oddly it lets her spiky pony tail stick out. Her yellow belt is still present, however her book and book holder on her old costume are gone as they are obsolete. And she also has small thruster units on her back and feet for faster mobility. "Her suit is actually infused with samples of her own cells and DNA" Blukic said as a few people gagged a little.

"Gross as it may seem, it actually does help her use her quirk despite it covering her entire body, because it has her DNA and cells Yaoyarozu's quirk is able to synchronize and be used by her suit when she uses it. Midoriya mentioned one student at UA who had the ability to phase through solid objects and to avoid being naked whenever he used his quirk his hero suit was made with his hair. Another feature is the built in data logs on chemistry, materials and blueprints" Driba added further impressing them. "With this Momo is able to quickly create complex creations in a flash no matter the complexity, and because her quirk is dependent on how many lipids are in her body her suit can replenish and inject nutrients for Momo to automatically convert in case of emergencies without her having to eat so much food in one sitting" said girl then tested it out by creating a small tool in her hand with her suit on. Despite it covering her entire body.

"Amazing", "continuing on to Tsuyu's Proto hero suit" Blukic spoke. similar to Tsuyu's original suit minus the retractable mask that can form on her face, Froppy's Proto hero suit is basically the same. The only difference being the two pockets on the sides of her belt that can be used to carry emergency supplies, along with and additional scuba tank like pack on her back that's actually filled with water rather than oxygen. Additionally the webbing between Tsuyu's fingers and toes are more prominent.

"Tsuyu's is highly water retaining. Meaning while water can soak into the suit, it can't get out, and other harmful liquid materials can't get in, another feature of the suit is that in emergencies when Asui is dehydrated her suit can rapidly generate and disperse a mist into itself to allow her to rehydrate" he explained. Tsuyu seemed pleased "that ought to come in handy, kero" she said, "More features are the thrusters on her back, hands and legs that allow her to swim faster under water and jump higher on land. As for the retractable mask on her face it's mainly used for other atmospheres and space. Another interesting feature Tsuyu's suit has is an attachment for her tongue that gives it many uses, from tools to weaponry" Driba adds as she opens her mouth as her tongue did indeed have an attachment to it.

They moved onto Kirishima, who's suit looks like his regular hero suit, but when he flexed his muscles it went into combat mode, it formed a black covering over Eijirou's arms and torso. It also lacks the red cloth around his waste and gives him spikes on his arms. He also has an awesome looking visor over his eyes. "Kirishima's suit, much like Momo's, also contains traces of his cells and DNA so it can synchronize with his quirk and use the same hardening ability. Doubling His defense and offense, this is mainly seen on the black coverings that manifest around his arms, and torso. In addition it has thrusters on his back and legs for better mobility and on his elbows to give his punches a rocket powered boost. Additionally the small red pads on his shoulders are now equipped with small barrels that shoot small shards of his hardened hair like mini guns for long range combat. Also when in space or other atmospheres the mask around his mouth extends over his face and merges with said visor, and the area where his Kiri is gains a respirator".

"Awesome!" The red head cheered he used his quirk to harden his body and made the black covering over his arms become lethally spiky. "Ooh Ooh me next!" Mina cheered, her suit much like Momo's, unlike the original suit, her new Proto-hero suit conceals her body more leaving her less vulnerable to attack. Being that her torso is the same color scheme as her original suit while the chest area, arms and helmet area are pink like her skin. And has a retractable mask on her face, though her suit's arms and gloves can retract when she wants it to. As she discovered when she mentally commanded her arms to be free. She also has an open furry collar around her neck area reminiscent of her old costume.

"Mina's suit, like Kirishima and Momo's, contains trace amounts of her DNA allowing her to use her quirk without damaging the suit. Her suit also has an additional function to store up the acid her body generates and expel it like a water hose or in small explosive grenade like pods, and the soles of her boots have built in liquid dispersers made to give Mina better mobility like an ice skater" Driba explained, "awesome" she smiled.

Jiro then raised her hand "how about mine?" She asked, it more resembles Rook's Proto suit with a retractable respirator and mask above Jiro's eyes. Though the chest area is a pinkish reddish orange color, though she still wore her jacket above said that its supposed to add a sense of style that Magister Tennyson and Ben accepted it on her uniform. Though her shoulders, palms, knuckles and shins are equipped with speakers facing forward with more on her back and sides. Kyoka's Proto Hero suit also has turbine thrusters on both her legs and on her back.

"the speakers built into Kyoka's suit are able to produce extremely powerful blasts of sound waves whenever she plugs her jacks into them. Another feature are two radar dishes that pop out of her shoulders, when Jiro plugs her jacks into these their range of hearing is increased ten fold" she decided to test it out and plugged her earphone hacks into the radar dishes. "Hey they work" she commented smiling in satisfaction, "Also it should be noted that if Jiro is under water when using her speakers and or jacks they're a hundred times stronger as sound travels through water faster than it does through air. Oh and Jiro can also load up the strength and power of her quirk into a projectile rocket of sorts and fire it at high velocity, and when it hits well... BOOM!"

She hesitated to activate her rockets.

"And last but not least, Denki" the electric boy smirked at his new suit, it highly resembles Rook's Proto armor only it has white lighting shaped decals on it, and like the others has a retractable mask for breathing in other atmospheres. Also comes with a visor resembling the one on his recent costume as well as small headphones on his ears for emergency communication. Also comes with small pads on his feet and hands and large cannon like bulges on his forearms, and like the rest small thrusters on his back and arms.

"Kaminari's new Proto-Hero suit is equipped with several storage units to hold the massive amounts of electricity he generates. But its not just for a later time, but at any time since if he over uses his quirk he fries his brain, this helps Kaminari be more sparing with his ability without the worry of going into his "Whey!!!" Mode in mid battle" Blukic said as he and Driba laughed, as well as Kyoka and the others making him grown in embarrassment. "Don't worry we've all been there at least once or twice" Ben said trying to hold in his laugh.

"In addition the pads on his palms and feet allow Denki to walk on walls by using the electromagnetic attraction all objects have, though it should be noted to use sparingly. As for the cannons on his arms, they're used in the same way as the blaster his latest costume had, in which he fires a small projectile at enemies and then fires his lightning to precisely hit enemies at a distance. And obviously the thrusters are meant to enhance his mobility." Kaminari then uses his quirk to make a spark between his hands "oh I am gonna have so much fun with this!" He smiled.

"Contain yourself, sorry that not all of the suits are finished guys" Ben apologized "nah it's fine, honestly I kinda wanted to explore the place a bit more" Sato said, "mainly the kitchen area. Wanted to see if there were any alien desserts, hopefully something a lot more appetizing than your grandpa's food" he added. "Hey!" The senior responded, "can't really say that grandpa, anyway we're gonna be touring Undertown so we can get the lay of the land. Since we didn't even know it was down there" Ben said.

Then suddenly had something jump on his back "Hmm?" "Big brother!" The Omnitrix wielder looked back to see Eri looking up at him with a smile "Eri!" Everyone said surprised to see her "hey you guys didn't tell us Eri was here with you!" Mina said wanting to hug the kid. "Sorry, my parents were taking care of her when we met you. She really likes spending time with my mom" Ben said picking the girl up in his arms as his parents walked up to him "hi son" Carl Tennyson greeted.

"Mom? Dad? What're you guys doing here?" He asked, "Eri wanted to spend the day with you guys, and we couldn't say no" Saundra answered. "Oh speaking of Eri" Blukic then jumped on Eri's shoulder, then put an arm band on her wrist. "What's this?" She asked, "it's a quirk negating bracelet, it canceled out your quirk until you press that button. That way you won't accidentally activate it on someone" Driba explained.

"Oh, smart" Iida praised, "Ooh it's nice" the white haired girl said, "uh you sure you want to spend the day with us? We're sorta gonna go back to under town, you know... that place we first met at" Ben said. She flinched remembering, "I-it's alright..." she said shivering, "I-I'm a big girl... I can handle it..." she then rolled up her sleeves to show her scars from Chisaki which surprised him "after all... I survived this... that means I can live through more" she said. "So determined, so cute" Mina and Tooru gushed, Ben shook off his unnerved feeling and agreed that her determination was admirable. "Okay, if you want, but you're sticking close to us, I don't you wandering off" he said, she nodded doing as she said.

"Actually, only you shall be touring Under Town, I , unfortunately, shall not be joining you today." Rook sighed, "I must write up a report for our arrest of Fistrick, and then per Magister Tennyson's request write out a study guide of Plumber rules and regulations for our guests. It all should be rather entertaining, but time consuming." He explained "eh walking's better anyway" Ben said, as everyone cringed at how much pain their feet will be in.

"We'll bring you back a smoothie and maybe a souvenir Rook" Ben said, "thank you, that would be most appreciated" the alien cat replied. "Heh, still walking through a town of aliens and some of actually look like aliens. Huh, should be easy" that made Ben, Max, Carl and Saundra stop in their tracks. Their mentor then looked at her "what?" She asked, "you shouldn't have said that".

* * *

Ben was seen as Shocksquatch running through an open area in Undertown surrounded by aliens. As well as being chased by a crazy alien on a green goblin esc flying board holding an axe named Sunder. "This is why you should never say stuff like it should be easy or how can it get any worse, because things can and always get worse" The electric Sasquatch shouted. "How was I supposed to know that!" Mina shouted as she and the others who had their suits watched with Eri being carried by Izuku.

"And how was I supposed to know there was a crazy alien bounty hunter down here!" Momo then created a rope to help Ben once he needed it. "Just hand me your new Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson, and this can all be over!" Sunder spoke.

"Well, eh, sure! Since you asked so nicely!" Shocksquatch smirked in response.

He jumped over another swing of his axe before running on all fours to evade the weapon as it chased him via swinging along the ground. Shocksquatch blinked as he noticed a little alien boy run into his path after a ball, he quickly turned into Wildvine and rolled forward to scoop him up before swinging his arm and ensnaring the axe by its cable, and tangled it around his arm, he let the kid go as he screamed and ran off.

"Stay safe kid!" Wildvine called. Then got pulled around by the bounty hunter "WAH?!?!" The flourana yelled before turning into Prawn Hammer. "Ow! Ow! When I'm untangled from this puny fishing line up you're dead Sunder!" The irritable shrimp like alien yelled, "hold on Ben!" Momo yelled throwing her rope which Ben grabbed in his sub arms, "Midoriya, Pull!" The green hair then handed Eri to Tsuyu before grabbing the rope and pulled which shot both Ben and Sunder back.

The Arthrokineta hero then slammed his arms into the dirt and stopped his momentum, then smirked as he raised one of his big arms and slammed it down on Sunder burying him into the ground. "Ow..." he groaned, "yeesh, it'll be a pain to get him out" Kaminari commented, "I'm in pain..." "that's for cutting off my hand jerk!" Ben retorted turning back, then kicked him. "He cut off your hand?!" Jiro yelped shocked, "yeah, it was a whole thing," Ben shrugged, "Somehow ended up in the Null Void without my hand with the Omnitrix on it. Lucky for me, Julie found it and helped me get out." he added looking down.

"Uh Ben... who's Julie?" Ochako asked, the teen hero looked down more "she uh... she's my Ex" Ben answered. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" She said "it's fine, besides we didn't break up on bad terms, she was traveling the world for her tennis tournament, I couldn't come so we decided to part ways. But I still send her messages when she wins in her tournaments" Ben said taking out a picture of him and Julie.

"Woah, talk about a Babe" Denki said staring at the photo "she kinda looks like a hotter version of Jiro" that comment earned him an audio jack to the ear with Kyoka turning up the amps to her most violent strength. "Hey hey hey knock it off Jiro" Ben said saving Denki "Thanks..." he groaned "but!-" "you can destroy him later okay? Sound good?" He asked.

She paused before nodding and the lightning user now scared, "n-now violence doesn't solve anything!" He pleaded. She was about to retort when a voice spoke, "Congratulations, my dear boy and his companions!" a new voice spoke up.

"Oh geez!" Jiro and Mina yelped as they jumped and clung on Ben, "Don't sneak up on a girl!" They yelled. "Yes I nearly had a heart attack!" Momo added trying to stop hyperventilating, "oh my humblest apologies" the owner of the voice had been a lanky four armed green skinned alien wearing a red/brown coat fully buttoned up and a red and brown top hat. Two gold stars adorned his jacket on the chest area while another acted as a buckle for his belt sporting several yellow pouches. His large top hat also sported a star and a pair of goggles on it

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is professor Hokestar, again my sincere apologies for startling you" he said tipping his hat. "We forgive you" Momo replied before noticing Mina and Jiro's positions "oh dear".

"Pfft! And you two better hope Ben accepts your apologies" Ochako giggles, "huh? Why?" "He's having trouble breathing".

The two females looked at the hero in question... who had his head being covered by a certain pink girl's chest, while a certain punk rocker had been pushing him into it. "GAH SORRY BEN!" They both yelled getting off as he gasped for air, "GAH! It's fine... as long as we don't talk about this ever again" Ben said. Though one thought did cross his mind 'why is it girls are naturally dangerous? Smart, cunning and now they can register their bodies as lethal weapons for those with lungs... don't you dare let your head go to the gutter Tennyson!' He thought.

"... Ahem! Anyway I saw what you and your companions did and wonderful! Wonderful yes indeed! Absolutely superlative!" the alien beamed, "But...if you want to prevent that rundown feeling of transforming from beast to boy...what you need..." he pulled out a small bottle with a star on it, "Is a bottle of Professor Hokestar's Miracle elixir!"

"...Who with the what now?" Ben raised a brow. "What exactly is that? And is it safe for humans, normal, mutant or otherwise?" Momo asked, "of course, I can assure you young lady, Professor Blarney T. Hokestar's Miracle Elixir will change everything!" Professor Hokestar replied.

"...Yeah...thanks, but no thanks..." Ben deadpanned as he began to walk away followed by the group, with Eri jumping on his shoulders.

This didn't seem to deter Mr Hokestar much as he fixed his hat and turned to the massive crowd who gathered to watch the fight. It seemed Undertown took these...Ben 10 fights as like a public performance. With the many powers and abilities gathered in this alien town, fixing things like a broken building or two was hardly difficult, but the violence and action of it was worth watching to ignore the moments of boredom of day to day life down there. For a town populated by aliens from outer space that is, and some from earth.

"How about you, my friends?! Do you too doubt the veracity of my formula's amazing attributes?!" Hokestar asked the crowd, earning silence from them, "...Oh what's that? You need a brief demonstration?"

"..."

"...Yeah, Even I wouldn't be gullible enough to buy it, and I got scammed into buying a lot of Endeavor merchandise when I was a kid. And I didn't even like the guy that much" Kaminari deadpanned. Then realized what he had just said and was glad their other classmate Todoroki wasn't around to hear him say that as what Izuku told Ben he was the hero's son and didn't like him.

"...hmm...oh! Then may I have an abled bodied volunteer from the audience?!" Hokestar asked as he looked amongst the crowd, no one raised a hand, "somebody ...anybody?", "...eh uh...I'll do it," a voice spoke as a small alien seemingly made of purple stone wearing a purple and gold jacket moved through the crowd, raising his clawed hand.

"Excellent my boy! The perfect specimen yes indeed!" Hokestar beamed as the small alien moved over to him, "Now...just for clarity's sake, we have never met before have we?"

"Uh...no bo-I mean! Professor...we have never met before." The alien replied, the group could only watch rather unimpressed. "And your name good sir?" Hokestar asked "they call me Plugg, Solid Plugg"

"...Oh. Of course you are, my dear boy," Hokestar whispered before placing an arm around Plugg's shoulder, "And now~! Are you ready to have your whole world transformed?"

"...uh...sure. Why not?"

"Just sprinkle a few drops of my miracle elixir on the scalp, rub vigorously," Hokestar explained, doing as he said step by step to Solid Plugg's head, "And in just a few moments, viola! A rich full head of..." he paused as roots and vines grew out of Plug's head before sprouting flowers and such, "Flowers...Yes, Yes! And not even in season, too!" Obviously the salesman was not expecting that part. "Ooh!" Eri said seeing the floral hair.

"...uh buh...y-yes! It is a miracle!" Plugg added, "I was bald moments ago, and now..forsooth I am not."

"Now who would be next to partake in my Miracle Elixir, huh? Only two tayden a bottle." he smirked as most of the crowd had left but but a few stayed to buy a bottle or two, as well as the present trainees and Ben. "...Well...I know what I'm not doin'," Mina muttered, although she did mentally admit that she'd look good with flowers in her hair.

"I mean...it's kind of a floral based hair growth tonic..." Ben muttered, "Not exactly illegal."

"...Professor, mind if I ask you something?" Iida asked as he approached the professor.

"Oh well of course young man! What do you need to know about my miracle elixir?"

"...what exactly is in it?" Tenya asked.

"Hubuh what?" he asked blinking.

"You know the saying; 'Another is born every minute?' Yeah...that ain't us." Ben crossed his arms.

"Yeah...not buying your schtick," Jiro added.

"...W-well then, there is nothing better than appreciating a challenge of a hard sell," Hokestar chuckled once he regained his composure, "Allow me to change your tiny minds." 'The only that small here is yours' Jiro said mentally, 'except for Kaminari's, his is pretty small... well intent, but small.'

"You're wasting your time..." Ben deadpanned.

"My time to waste now, isn't it?" he countered, "Please...follow me."

" might as well see just in case there's something illegal," Midoriya shrugged.

"Worse case scenario? This is a trap and we fight...best case...he legit is just a simple con-man and he loses a sale," Ben offered the two outcomes he saw.

"Let's wait and see..." Tsuyu advised, keeping a suspicious eye on Hokestar as they followed him to a rather odd looking, bronze colored building.

"Welcome welcome welcome to Professor Blarney T. Hokestar's Extraterrestrial Emporium! If you cannot find it here, it does not exist anywhere!" Hokestar declared as he pressed a switch, causing the side of the building to open and reveal various items.

"Wow there's a lot of stuff here" Izuku commented, "most of it seems to be useless..." Ben stopped as his gaze landed on a sumo slammers like action figure. "Is that sumo slammers merchandise?" He asked, "never seen it before" "oh that! You have a keen eye, Just something only available to the special concessionary of Budakon. Only 100 have ever been made." he explained, taking note of how much it grabbed Ben's attention, "If you like it...it's yours, my boy...with my compliments."

"Why so generous?" Ben asked skeptically as he took the toy. "Most likely to have you be his spokesperson" Momo guessed, noticing how the man flinched. "Nothing wrong with that is there, I'm just a person trying to make a living is all" Professor Hokestar said, "it seems harmless enough. I'll think on it professor" Ben said as he and the group walked away, around the same time Plugg came back, now done shaving his head of the mane of plants on his head. as Solid Plugg walked back, "How'd it go, professor? Did you get him?" he asked.

"Patience..." the professor smirked, "He'll come

* * *

"Well that certainly didn't sound unnerving at all" Kyoka said sarcastically "he may be a little weird, but this action figure looks kinda cool" Kirishima commented as he and Ben inspected the toy "didn't peg you for a sumo fan dude" Kiri added. "You'd be surprised at the stuff I'm into", "think we should make a report?" Tenya asked as they equipped into their hero suits. "Not yet, just let me check on something" Ben replied tapping his Omnitrix, "Hey, Rook, you still at your computer?"

Of course. I just finished the 100th page of my study guide=

That made a large majority of the group, both with Ben and back at base cringe, 'I hope the study guide isn't that hard to learn' they thought. "Good, I need you to look up a Profesor Blarney T. Hokestar,"

Certainly= he replied happily, =Let's see...Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, an intergalactic Flim Flam man. The Plumbers don't consider him a threat, at worst he is very annoying, and has a few restraining orders from Galactic celebrities, all in all just a small blip in the database=

"So he's essentially harmless?" Tsuyu asked tilting her head "ribbit".

Completely. He has legitimate business licenses and there is nothing technically illegal with selling products that are faulty when you don't have ads promising anything=

"...Still, we'll call you in case something comes up," Ben stated.

Understood, Rook out=

"So he's an annoyance to celebrities..." Kaminari noted, "...Sounds like the paparazzi, only more..." Momo had been saying before she was interrupted.

"I've been looking for you, Ben Tennyson!"

"?!" the group tensed as they quickly turned, seeing a plant-like alien with one eye wearing...hippie clothes looking at them, "...Uh"

"You, you're the dude who turns into different aliens saving the day right?" The alien asked, as he got closer Ben identified the species t-that depends on who's asking" he said before whispering to the others. "Careful with Flourana, had to deal with with an entire colony of them on one mission once. They can be extremely dangerous and had captured my cousin when we were ten" he warned.

"Woah Hey not me! And that is not always true!" The Flourana declared scaring the group, as they weren't aware of the alien listening in with a big vine ear. "Not all my kind are vicious, and besides I care too much for another life form to eat them. Strict solartatian" he explained.

"Sola what?" Kaminari said clueless "it means he only takes in energy from sunlight via photosynthesis as most plants do" Midoriya explained, "ah a fellow green guy gets it" the alien said referring to Izuku's hair and eye color. "The name's Pax, I need your help freeing a poor alien Professor Hokestar's keeping hostage" he explained.

"Wait a minute! The lanky alien dude that was trying to convince Ben to be his spokesperson had a hostage? I doubt he can even hold down another alien long enough to keep them hostage" Mina said. "You bet you're horns he is, he's milking the poor thing for his so called "miracle elixir" man"

Ben's stomach seemed to turn at that "did you say... (burp) milking?" He asked, "so its like an alien animal?" Ochako asked, "what's the difference?"

...

* * *

"Hello? Professor? You home?" Ben asked as he knocked on the door of Hokestar's place, "...Welp. Not home...we're done h-"

"Wait!" Pax exclaimed, "You can't leave! Not when a poor harmless alien is being held in a cage in there, man..."

"And I am picking up several flags here" Kaminari spoke "Any chance you can tell us the species of said alien he supposedly holding hostage?" Momo asked taking out a small tablet "is that the ALDB?" Ben asked her impressed she even knew about it. "ALDB?" Most of the class repeated oblivious.

"A.L.D.B. Alien Lifeform Data Base" "The alien is the Screegit, one of the most endangered species in the whole universe, ma'am."

"Screegit," Momo muttered as she started searching, "Okay...Native to a recently dying planet two years ago-and considered a pet to many natives. They are an endangered species and efforts to increase the populace have been put underway to aid them. The milk produced by them is highly nutritious to floral-based life and a warning to never have them exposed to a nitrogen-enriched atmosphere." She read.

Then brought up a picture of the alien, which admittedly was a very cute creature, about as small as a basket ball, brownish in color with six legs and two rows of black quills running down its back. "Aww it's adorable" both Ochako and Mina cooed seeing it, along with Eri.

"It produces milk? From where exactly?" Kirishima asked, only making Ben start to dry heave. "I don't want to know, if it is in there, all we need to do is safely cage it and ship it to a nature reserve" he said. "No! Don't cage it! Keeping a creature caged up is cruel man!" Pax exclaimed, "We understand you care for the Screegit, but doesn't that also extend to making sure it gets taken to a place it won't be hurt from simply breathing in the air?" Ben deadpanned.

"And let Hokestar continue to use and abuse it for profit? No thank you."

"Ugh...Look. First let's look and see if it's even in there." Ben spoke, "If it is, we'll take him in a safe and humane transport...and if not...dude. Go chillout, m'kay?"

The floral alien nodded, "come on! I've almost got it!" A voice said "huh?" And it seemed to be one Izuku, Ochako and Iida recognized "hey Mei! I turn my back for one moment and you're already getting into trouble! Hey stop that! Let go of that door right now!" Another voice said. They looked back to Hokestar's stall to see a pink haired girl wearing a black tank top and goggles using a wrench to dismantle the door... and failing, alongside her was a blue haired young man wearing a blue and pale yellow jacket with a pink scarf trying to pull her off and also failing to do so.

"M-Mei Satoshi!" Midoriya exclaimed "I take it more students from your class?" Ben asked, "huh? Oh ten million!" The girl, Mei, exclaimed. "Y-yeah she's a student of UA, tha-" Midoriya was cut off by Iida "that is Mei Hatsume! She tricked me into being a walking advertisement during the UA sports festival!" The speedy hero said. "Yeah sorry about that, my name is Satoshi Monako. I'm also in the support course as well as the reserve hero course" the young man introduced.

"Good to meet you, we'll talk more later, right now I have to go inside and see if there's an endangered creature being held captive" Ben said before activating the Omnitrix, then transformed into a tall green alien made of slime with a ufo above his head. "Goop? I wanted Big Chill, I really need to get Azmuth to work on this thing" the Polymorph complained.

Then slithered into an open window surprising the two other UA students, "he's a pretty cool hero" Mina said. Tsuyu then contacted Ben "also Ben-San, can you please check for a pet license?" She asked.

Thanks for reminding me, also just a heads up, Flourana have elastic abilities so Pax May try to open the door himself by stretching his hand in=

(Sizzle!)

"OWWW!!! That hurt man! Uh woman..."

"You're the one trying to sneak in!"

"Mina's already on it"

* * *

As Goop rematerialized into his humanoid form he walked around the room to find any trace of their alien. But had not seen anything illegal... gross and maybe more then he desired. He used a pencil to move a cloth covering a box of cheap glass bottles he used to put his Elixir.

"So far...it's just a mobile home." Ben sighed, his insides bubbling as he did, then turned around and saw a machine that looked to be hooked to all the systems within, "Hello?" he blinked before touching the side, making the lights come on and a podium rise from the ground, within a glowing energy sphere was none other then the very animal he was searching for, "Guys...I found our little buddy."

Good. Any paperwork yet?=

"Still looking for that, Izuku," Goop replied before tapping his emblem, "Rook?"

Yes, Ben?=

"Look up a Floarauna by the name of Pax for me, will ya?"

You seem to be meeting quite the colorful people today, are you not? First a Flim Flam man and now a known activist=

"Oh that's not gonna bode well later on, I know it. Anything on his file?"

Well, he's been in Plumber jail for several well-intentioned incidents, often releasing an endangered species...but not taking into fact that said endangered species became extremely dangerous due to the environment it was released in=

"Oh boy..." Ben sighed, reverting back to human, "Look. I found a Screegit. Get a transport for him... and maybe a citation for Pax."

One Plumber animal control team is on their way=

"Let me just check to make sure he's got some legal documentation first," he added before sifting through papers, "Might be easier said than done...This place reminds me a lot of that 'Guys Only' road trip I took with Dad, uncle Frank, Ken and Grandpa a few years back... Mom and aunt Natalie had me clean the Rustbucket with Heat Blast..." he hit another button, making tubes connect to the orb and suck in the Screegit's quills, "Oh... oh! Oh god I'm gonna hurl! I'm gonna..." he held a hand over his mouth, "Ah..."

You okay? (Fwap) (fwap) (fwap)= Mina asked, and by the sound of it trying to keep Pax out of the building with her acid. "I spent part of that summer when I got the Omnitrix at a distant relative's farm... didn't care for it then, don't care for it now" he answered trying to compose himself. "It seems more like his pet than anything else, and, as much as saying this makes me sick to my stomach, I think it enjoys being milked... gonna hurl..." he said looking for a bucket.

So it seems that Pax here is a few lettuce heads short of a cob salad= Jiro said amused, =Hey I'm right here!=

you need to... OH CRUD!=

What's going on here?!= Hokestar's voice exclaimed.

Professor, I know this looks bad b-=

Move a muscle and I'll vaporize all of you where y-woah!=

BANG!*

OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!=

"What?!"

Ben ran out to see most of Pax's body turned to mulch and the Professor holding a musket like blaster "I-i-i-i-it was a mistake! He just jumped right out in front of me!" Hokestar freaked, "I swear I wasn't trying to...!"

"Wait you blasted him to bits? He'll be fine" Ben assures, "how?! He was turned to mulch!" Kaminari shouted freaked out "and I know a lot about Flourana because I have their form in the Omnitrix. As Wildvine I'm able to regenerate, was always shredded, mulched, burned, sliced and even blended, and I always came out fine" he said. They all sighed in relief, and he was thankful Izuku covered eri's eyes from when Pax got blasted apart. "Sorry for intruding on your home sir but my friends here were informed that you may have been in possession of an endangered species" Satoshi apologized.

"Oh no need to worry young man, I'm just glad you didn't up and take my precious little boy" the green alien said. "By any chance do you have paperwork for your screegit?" Momo asked, "of course, I always keep them with me in case someone asks" he said taking some papers out of his coat and gave them to Iida. "So why we're you putting its... ugh... milk in your miracle elixir?" Ben asked trying so hard not to puke. "Well like earth cattle, the milk the screegit produces needs to be relieved in regularity, in addition when not milked it leads to infection and many other health problems. And I thought, since I have so much of it around I might as well use it for something" the flim flam man explained.

"I have it right here, it's true" Momo said looking it up in the ALDB, "well then, the papers seem to be in order Professor" Iida said handing the man the documents, "thank you, Uh... where did your green fellow go?" Professor Hokestar asked. Noticing that the shredded remains of Pax we're now missing "... he's inside isn't he?" Ben asked, "ah yup" Mei answered with an odd smile, then heard some metal breaking.

"and he just took the screegit's bubble didn't he?" Then got his answer when Pax ran out of the mobile space home and into a nearby pipe carrying the screegit's containment device in his arms "free the Screegit!" . "I'm gonna take that as a yes" Ben groaned annoyed at how they let the ignoramus get passed them.

"No my screegit! Give me back my pet!" Blarney shouted before running into his home, and came out with an odd backpack and began chasing after him through the pipe. "Uh boss?" Solid Plugg said as he saw the professor crawl into the pipe "don't worry boss Plugg's on the job!" The rocklike alien said before shoulder checking the taller alien into the pipe and caused them both to shoot into it.

In that moment all present had equipped on their suits, "we should follow them..." "yes yes we should!" The group then ran to the nearest surface level exit, with Satoshi riding a bubble of water carrying Mei and Eri, and found Pax about get the bubble open. "Pax don't!" Too late though as the plant like alien had ripped the device holding it and set it free "run free my friend!"

The screegit then twitched and panted before growing to a massive size, it's teeth became large and jagged and it grew two additional longer arms above its original ones and started drooling green saliva. Which happened to burn through the ground, "oh that's so not good!" Kaminari said backing away, "huh? That weird, they normally don't do that. Unless they're in a nitrogen filled environment" Pax commented.

Then got bonked on the head by Ben and and had Jiro's ear jacks stabbed into his head "idiot! Earth's atmosphere is filled with nitrogen!" She screeched before her mentor had to hold her back to prevent any police brutality claims. Despite Pax not really being able to suffer from permanent injury, "well why didn't you tell me?" The floral alien argued "we did warn you, Ben said that should extend that the screegit would get hurt from breathing the air!" Tenya added. Then saw the thing run straight into traffic "please you have to stop it, but without hurting it!" The Flourana begged.

The group then chased the Screegit, Ben has turned into one of his older aliens that looked like an large blue colored iguana mixed with a turtle with a black and white shell. "Arctiguana? Cool, Haven't used this one in a long while" he said before shooting a ice blast from his mouth at the now large and dangerous creature. Which trapped it in ice... for a short time before it broke out with its acid and continued forward, demolishing an elevated train track while it was at it.

"You have (blast freeze ray) got to (blast) be kidding! (Blast) Me!" He added before managing to freeze the thing's mouth shut so it wouldn't drool anymore. "Now that it can't drool, we've got a bigger problem!" Momo commented pointing to an incoming train about to pass by them. "Oh boy, okay you guys work on restraining the Screegit, I'll take care of the train!" The Polar Manzardil ordered before running over to the track. "You heard the lizard!" Ochako yelled, the group then ran over to the giant Screegit, "Momo we need a strong rope!" Izuku yelled, then was tossed a rip from her "it's made out of the same iron weaves carbon fiber material Aizawa sensei's scarf is made out of" she yelled back. Izuku nodded before flying lower to Iida "Iida run around its legs and ensnare it to prevent it from moving!" He said.

"On it!" He replied before speeding forward.

With Ben

* * *

"come on Omnitrix I need something good!" Arctiguana then hit the dial on his chest and managed to get a useful alien for once, that being Bloxx.

"Nice choice Omnitrix!" He praised before stretching up to the train track and filled in the gap between it. Then as the train ran on his back making him cry in pain, seeing so made his teammates wince at the sight "that has to hurt" Kirishima comments before getting tossed a rope. "Kirishima did your feet into the ground and keep it anchored" Tenya yelled, he nodded and stomped his feet into the road and pulled as hard as he could with Izuku flying back and pulling alongside him.

Both being able to hold it back "h-hey I think we're doing it!" Ochako said going in to negate the gravity on the beast "No!" She was then tackled by Pax "stop you're hurting it!" He said before freeing it. From the ropes "hey!" The group then toppled over as the monster got free. "Let me try something" Satoshi said as he let Mei and Eri down and jumped into a shadow. Then had leaped out of another shadow in front of the Screegit, "face my Hydro Sphere!"

The boy then created a giant bubble of water above him and threw it at the monster, which had knocked it back and managed to wash away most of its acidic saliva. "No!" Pax was interrupted when he tried to stop them by Ben who landed on him and bashed him in the face knocking him out. "That ought to keep him quiet for a bit, in the mean time how do we stop that thing?" Uraraka asks pointing to the creature. At the same time Professor Hokestar and Solid Plugg arrived, "way to use your noodle my boy! You've become a segmentosapien" Hokestar said.

"And that's good because?" Ben asked confused at how Bloxx could help aside from containment and offensive attack. "Ahhh because I have met your kind before, I'd you could transform your body into an air tight shell I can suck out the nitrogen to revert the little dickens to a more containable size" he explained. "Wait revert" Midoriya muttered before remembering that Eri was with them "wait I have another idea!" He spoke getting their attention, "it's risky, and a bit dangerous, but what if we can get Eri close enough to it that she could rewind it with her quirk?" He asked.

"Deku are you kidding that's way to risky" Ochako exclaimed "yeah it is, but I can see where he's going, if we can revert it to a containable size before trapping it the professor can suck out the nitrogen present in the area and contain it faster" Ben said. "So long as your okay with that Eri" he added, she looked hesitant but nodded with a determined face.

Ben then ran towards the Screegit with Eri hidden in his LEGO like body and managed to form a large thick wall in front of it. "Hey droolmeister, that's far enough-" the creature then spat acid on him which caused Ben to wince in pain and hit a nearby fire hydrant to wash the acid off "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Having enough of it Bloxx then formed around its limbs in the form of restraints and popped out Eri's torso next to its leg. "Okay Eri your on!" Ben said, she nodded before turning off her bracelet, then hesitantly touched the Screegit's leg. In a flash of gold light the monster emitted a yellow colored aura as it began getting smaller, "nice job Eri, you're doing it!" Bloxx said, with her smiling.

"Leave that screegit alone!" pax yelled running to them, only to be tackled by Midoriya and restrained by Momo's capture ropes. "You're in a time out!" Mina said showing her acid coated hands, in no time at all the screegit was back to its original tiny size. "Great job Eri" Ben praises as he surrounded both her and the screegit with his blocky body, with it nuzzling her with affection "Aww I think it likes me" she said.

That made Ben smile, then saw Professor Hokestar heading towards them with another bubble. "Here's your pet back Professor" Ben said opening up enough for him to put the bubble device in and contain his pet, "Okay, my precious little boy, let's get you home a-" Hokestar began as he lifted the bubble up..only for Pax to snatch it.

"No! Free the Screegit! Free the Screegit!" Pax screamed as he ran. Only to be hit by a Bolo from Mei, who was holding what looked to be a hand held air cannon made from scrap metal "not to worry I've got him!" She said cheerfully. "Nice shot" Ben praised, them backed away "I don't know why, but I feel that if she gets close to the Omnitrix it won't go very well" he whispered to Izuku "yeah we probably shouldn't let her near it" he whispered back.

* * *

The plumber crew then arrived on the scene to take Pax away, "go ahead, lock me up. Then I can feel how my brethren and sisteren feel after you stole their freedom!" He said as they hauled him into a plumber transport. "I can't thank you enough" Professor Hokestar said holding his pet, "not a problem, but maybe get some added protection so no one tries to steal your screegit again" Ben suggested.

"Believe me, I will not let that happen again, in fact I'm already ordering extra security devices" he said before seeing his pap Solid Plugg get dragged away by the plumbers. "The professor's criminal record is mostly clean his lackey Solid Plugg apparently has a long criminal record of being a henchman for hire" Rook states. Then saw him dragging the plumbers around, "man that guy is strong" Kirishima notes.

Later on they got Mei and Satoshi acquainted with plumber HQ and they were drafted into the force. Satoshi was tasked to be training with the others as he was in the reserve course, but he was also working With Mei who was more of a techie due to her skills with machines, she certainly hit it off with Blukic and Driba, and hearing that is scary. Though it seems adding her crazy scientist personality to their naturally hyper intelligent it dimwitted personalities. And satoshi would thankfully be there to help in case things got dangerous or to help them in order to make sure nothing goes wrong. An example being helping them test their inventions, check the math on their equations and even monitor them to make sure they don't go crazy.


	5. Chapter 5: It was Them!

**Hello and welcome to another installment of Ben 10 The Omnifarious Hero, sorry for not updating, due to COVID and various other factors I'm not able to update as much as I like but hopefully that'll change soon. Also just a warning, if you don't want spoilers skip over this part.**

**(Skip over this if you don't want spoilers)**

**I am planning to give Ben his own quirk/(s) and I actually have a great execution to carry it out. I won't say how, I won't say when, just know it's gonna happen. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy today's story, again thanks to seanzilla115 for giving me inspiration for this story, and getting me into the reverse Isekai ideas basically instead of going to a weird outlandish world the MC goes to our world or the MC lives in our world and people from another come to his. Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

We currently go to the Plumber HQ training room where we see Kirishima and Sato sparring with Ben, Sato now in his new suit. This Proto hero suit is larger than most due to Sato's wider frame and is predominantly yellow with small containment units full of white pure cane sugar. Along with small silvery bulges on his forehead, and as standard the same thruster units, except they're much larger than usual.

Both were having a hard time landing a hit on Ben who at the moment was currently XLR8 and easily dodged their attacks. "No offense dude but I'm not breaking a sweat" the alien said jumping over the read haired hardened teenager. "Shut up! We're gonna hit you eventually!" Kirishima shouted swinging a hardened bludgeon hand at XLR8. Sato came around the back and tried to get him from behind.

The Kineceleran merely sped out fo the way leading to the two hitting each other, "and its my turn" the fast reptile then sped at them and kicked Kirishima's face at a high speed rapid pace. Then kicked him with both feet knocking him back before grabbing Sato's leg with his tail. Which he used to speed around the training room dragging the sugar quirk user with him before flinging him to the other side where the others were. Now a bit banged up due to them not asking their mentor to hold back.

"Ow... man Ben doesn't pull any punches" Kaminari groaned holding his stomach, "yeah well that's what we get for telling him he doesn't need to hold back" Iida said nursing a bump on his head. "I think the only one of us who lasted the longest was Midoriya, oddly" Tokoyami said as his Dark Shadow nodded. True enough Izuku has sustained the least damage out of all of them, even Ben admitted the green haired teen gave him a run for his money.

Of course that was for the first half of the fight when he decided to amp up his power and blasted Izu with enough force from Echo Echo to send him flying. "That's mainly because of his massive strength and that he already figured out how to negate my powers because some of you have similar quirks. But even that only gets you so far" Ben commented walking over to them now back in human form.

"I admit, you really took me by surprise using HeatBlast's Fire wall as a distraction before getting me with Echo Echo's Sonic shriek" Midoriya said rubbing his sore back. "I'm just glad that sonic scream he used on me wasn't as loud" Kyoka said rubbing her ears. "Again sorry about that Jiro, I probably should've held back a little" Ben apologized. "Well that's today's training done, why don't we head out to get something to eat" he suggested, everyone seemed to agree with the sentiment and followed him out.

Max then saw them and said he already made something, effectively making everyone run out of the base faster as they had phantom stomachaches from his cooking. Except for Rook who actually liked Magister Tennyson's food.

* * *

The group then found themselves at Burger shack, now in civilian clothes with Mina and Tokoyami wearing their ID masks and Toru wearing his quirk canceling bracelet. Ben had walked out carrying a tray full of chili fries and a smoothie while the others had their own choices of food. "Mmm awesome grub" Kirishima said chowing down on a double bacon burger, "you said it, these burgers are great" Kaminari added eating some fries.

"Hey the food might be great Kaminari but slow down. You're eating like a starving wolf" Jiro teases him, "hey give me a break it's great to eat normal food after the Tennyson kitchen incident" the electric teen said. "Well I can't argue with you there" she admitted, "sorry I didn't try to warn you, I just didn't want to upset my stomach" Ben said, "hey no big, honestly if my folks made something like that I'm pretty sure I'd probably run for the hills" Mina assured.

Ben then took notice of Momo's meal... and was surprised by the size, it was the most out of all of them. "Uh... are you gonna be able to finish that Momo?" He asked concerned for his new teammate's health, " while I appreciate the concern, it isn't a problem Ben" she said eating some fries. With proper manners of course, "I normally eat a lot in the first place, due to how my quirk works. Since I can make any inorganic material out of lipids in my body I have to eat a lot to produce more materials" the raven haired girl explained. "Oh cool, if you can make any kind of material from your body's cells that's kinda like a weight loss hack, heh, bet lots of people would be jealous of that power" Ben praised making her blush.

Then noticed Jiro pointing her jacks at Sero's head menacingly with him trying to keep as far away from them as possible, "Uh any reason for the hostility Jiro?" He asked her. "Just making sure a certain someone keeps his big mouth shut" she grunted "s-she's referring to a stupid comment I made about Yaoyorozu's quirk back at our training camp trip. I promised I wouldn't bring it up again and looks like she's still determined to make sure I don't" he explained ready to run away.

"Okay let's calm, no need to gouge a friends eyes out" Ben admonished, on the roof of a building nearby, there sat a green skinned alien wearing vines around his body and has gills on the sides of his face. Looking down at them with high tech spy glass he whistled with the gills, calling a small blue reptilian canine like alien to him. "Ready my friend?" He asked petting it, the creature growled before jumping down turning into another animal.

Before Ben could get Kyoka to put her earphone jacks down she suddenly stopped hearing a high pitched sound, then they felt a strong tremor beneath their feet. Then from the parking lot next to them a giant worm like monster with a sharp beak and insect like claws bursts from the ground. It roared peering down at Ben, "you've got to be kidding me" Ben groaned, then got into battle position activating the Omnitrix. Then turned into a familiar, shiny emerald green crystalline alien named Diamond Head.

"Let's make this quick slimy, I got lunch with my name on it" he said before shooting several shards at the monster. The creature then sank back into the ground before jumping out around Ben as he tried to shoot it, "nice trick? But let's see if you can handle this!" The Petrosapien then used his crystal abilities to slam a big shard in its underbelly flinging it up into the air. Only for it to use the moment to charge at Ben from above "oh I should've thought that through more clearly" he groaned before getting the thing crashed down on him. "Ben?!" The current students of Class 1-A exclaimed, then saw the worm burst out of the ground with Diamond Head still in its mouth "man this thing needs a breath mint!" He grunted shooting shards into its throat making it cough.

"Just for the record, this is gonna hurt you as much as it hurts me" Ben said turning his arm into a large crystal blade. Then stabbed it into the beast's throat causing it to spit him out, Ben shook off the fall to see his blade get broken off, then regenerated his arm "I've heard about biting off more than you can chew, but this is ridiculous" he grunted. "I've got him!" Sero said as he shot several strips of tape at the worm, which gave Ben enough time to form a crystal barrier around it so it wouldn't escape.

The creature struggled to get free before spitting acid at everyone forcing Ben to form a dome over them "okay dude. Number one, gross, and number two" Ben would've went on had it not been for the beast escaping. "Aww shoot he got away" Kirishima groaned, "rude, I always used to let the bad guys finish their speeches" Diamond Head said begrudgingly walking back to their table while turning back.

After packing up their food they saw Rook's van parked a few blocks down, they knocked on the door and saw he was just sitting in the driver's seat eating. "So while we were fighting. That thing off you were just sitting here eating..." Ben said irritated as they piled into the ProtoTRUK. "My seeshin swamp hoppers" Rook answered showing them some, "would anyone like some?" He asked. Nearly everyone gagged "ugh, you Aliens have a weird taste for food" Kaminari groaned, "could've at least given us a hand out there" Ben added miffed eating the rest of his fries.

"You should've said something" the cat like alien replied, "you don't just wait for someone to ask for help to help them! I mean if someone was in trouble wouldn't you rush in to help them out as quickly as possible?" Izuku said, "I take your point" rook said as they drove off. "Feels like lately I've been getting attacked by monsters more than Tokyo" The Omnitrix wearer commented. "I thought that was normal" Rook commented back remembering the rumors of the chaos that normally followed his new partner around.

"This isn't normal though, but who'd want to suck freaky monsters on me?" He asked contemplating, "dude, who wouldn't want to sick freaky monsters on you?" Rook said in reply confusing everyone, "I have been working on my conversational earthling" the alien admitted.

"...wait. There's only one guy who does the whole mutant animal Schtick...Dr. Animo," Ben realized.

"Who?" Izuku blinked.

"Animo. This creepy scientist guy who's been bothering me since I was 10!" Ben exclaimed, "He has this thing about making freaky mutant animals to fight for him. Frogs, Bats, Prairie Dogs... You name it, he's made it a mutant monster that tried to eat me."

"...I am not familiar with this nutball of which you speak, but a Dr. Animo is locked up at Plumber Headquarters," Rook stated.

* * *

The group then found themselves back at HQ going down to a prison cell, "they say Tyrac the tyrant had staged an entire military coup, without even leaving his prison cell" Rook said. "And a really old villain from our world called All for One had control over an entire criminal underground and he was completely incapable of moving from his base" Midoriya added.

"Exactly, and while Animo May be a weak D-list villain he's actually crazy smart. Being a mad scientist and all" Ben said, "Ben Tyrac had a plasma cannon and an entire army of millions" Rook contradicted "and All for one had several villains working under him" Iida adds. "Well like I said Animo can easily do the same thing, only with large numbers of animals, when he was in the null void a few years back he took control of the null guardians. Huge alien beasts meant to keep the peace in the prison dimension and made an army out of them. And recently he did surgery on himself to give himself telepathic control over animals" Ben says. Then sighed "and all that since I was 10, first bad guy I ever fought too" he adds.

-flashback-

"Curse you, Ben Tennyson! Curse you and your meddling ways!" Animo shook his fist at a ten year old Ben, who stood over a defeated mutated kangaroo.

-time skip-

"You haven't seen the last of me, Ben Tennyson!" Animo growled as Ben defeated a mutated bullfrog...and uprooting most of a forest.

-time skip-

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do, Ben Tennyson!" Animo rubbed his neck as Ben smirked, having defeated Animo's mutated snail...at the cost of a few city blocks.

-end flashback-

"Did he actually said that?" Rook asked, "he sure did, though I stopped paying attention after the 13th time he said it" Ben replied.

"Gee, what a time to need Koda, his quirk allows him to talk to and control animals so that'd be helpful" Ojiro mentioned as they reached the prison block. "Yeah bet that would be helpful" Ben replied as they reached Animo's cell... which oddly had a bronze plaque above it with his name on it.

"I can see he's earned a reputation here" Momo said as they opened it, only to find not Animo, but several stuffed toys that look like mix matched Frankenstein monsters of stuffed animals. "D-did he actually rip all these stuffed animals apart to turn them into freaky Frankenstein plushies?!" Tooru asked creeped our by what she was seeing. "I'm with you Tooru" Mina added, "what did I tell yah, the crazy is right here in front of us" Ben said tossing a stuffed chimera monster to Rook, "conversely, the prisoner himself is not"

"This is bad, if this Animo character is as dangerous as you say he is, who knows how much damage he can do if he's free to roam about" Iida added looking around. The two then saw Hatsume and Satoshi arrive "hey, got here as fast as we could. Got the profile on Animo, heard he escaped" they said before taking out a small gun "if you are going up against him try using this" Satoshi said tossing it to Izuku, "it's a reversal ray, it shoots bolts of energy from Eri's quirk that reverts anything it blasts back a previous state. Ergo de-mutating the ants" Mei explained.

"I feel a little hesitant to use this since... Mei made this" Izuku said handing it to Rook, "thanks, it would definitely be useful. Does it have any-" "ammo packs? Here yah go" the ninja hero then handed Ben an ammo pack.

He then inspected the room "still how could Animo get out? The vents are all surrounded by mono molecular grids, so there shouldn't be any way to escape" Ben said looking around. Then heard Hatsume muttering "Uh Mei, anything up?" He asked her, "oh not much, just saw these ants in Animo's cell and saw it wasn't just one species" she answered.

Looking to where she was looking Ben saw the line of ants that was there, as well as the variety of species included, from normal picnic ants to leaf cutters and even fire ants. "It would not be a surprise that they would be here, Ants are said to be earth's dominant species, as they outnumber humans 200 to 1, and are found on almost every continent, though ironically not on Antarctica" Rook said getting a laugh out of Mina, Kirishima and Kaminari. "But so many species working at once is not normal" Izuku said as he and Ben followed where the line lead to, which had been the toilet. The two looked at each other before pulling the latrine out of the way to reveal a tunnel behind it, "and here's an escape route, believe Animo is the guy attacking me now?" Ben asked.

"I now believe he is a candidate" Rook replied as Ben directed his attention to the team "so who's up for following down the vent, and who's in favor of taking flight and following our signal?" He asked. "I'll go down" Momo said, surprising everyone, "my abilities would be at a great advantage since I can fight in an enclosed space" she explained, "me also, my quirk is meant for close quarters combat" Kishima added, "count me out, no one's gonna want to fight near me in an enclosed space" Kaminari said as everyone remembered his electricity. "I'll go, you're gonna need great hearing in the dark" Jiro said, "count on my dark power" Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow leaked out of his suit, which was now complete.

His was a completely black Proto armor suit with a large black cape covering most of his body and a red section over his neck and large vents on the surface area of his arms and legs. Along with a big helmet on his head that's shaped like a raven head with similar vent like markings. Though oddly he only has thruster units on his back and not on his legs. And on certain areas of his body there are black light emitters. "I should probably follow from above" Hagakure said. Her suit was also complete, while she's visible, it's predominantly black with palish blue gloves and boots. But it can become completely invisible when she wants it to.

"I'll follow from above also, I won't even fit in that vent anyway" Shoji said gesturing to his large stature and tentacles.

His suit was also done, this Proto hero suit is larger than most due to Shoji's taller height than most of his classmates as well as his extra arms. Taking that into account the suit also forms around his extra arms including the webbing between them. Is predominantly navy blue with hints of a lighter sky blue at his hands and hair. His mask now covers his whole face and is equipped with a visor, and it forms an energy shield around his hair and tentacle hands when in hazardous conditions.

"I'm down for going down there" Sero said, his suit nearly exact as Rook's suit save for the patches of bronze gold colored armored plating and the helmet over Sero's head. The suit's arms can also open up at the elbows for quicker access to his quirk. Present also are small thrusters units on the suit's legs and back. "I better go above, no way I'm fitting" Sato added, "I'm fine going in" Ojiro said, his new armor Has an open front compared to most Proto hero suits as well as a similar fluffy collar like Mina's and an opening in the back for Ojiro's tail. But when in other more hazardous environments they can form a protective outer covering over his head, chest and tail that is completely yellow colored and his tail now has a black band at the tip. And the standard extra thrusters at the legs and back. "It's probably best for me to go in, while my quirk's mobility bay be a concern I can still fight" Ochako said, "I'm going down also" Izuku said.

"I shall also assist in the tunnels, being in the fastest third to XLR8" Iida said. "I'm cool going into the tunnels also, I mean my acid could be useful to enlarge a space" Mina said. "I should go inside also, my abilities make enclosed areas rather advantageous for me, Kero" Tsuyu said. "Okay? Those who are going into the tunnel, follow me, everyone else, pile into Rook's ProtoTRUK, but don't touch anything. Took be sure to activate your truck's tracking and autopilot functions" Ben said as he crawled into the vent.

Rook had done so and his truck activated and waited for the others to come and get in, the part of the team then went into the vent following their leader, while the rest went to the vehicle pool. Once they reached the other end of the tunnel Ben kicked out a sewer grate which had allowed them to get out.

"Eww... the sewer, why do villains always go into here?" Mina complained trying not to step on anything, but she probably did. "I can see what you mean Mina" Ben said fanning the smell away, "these sanitation ducts lead all over the city, the escaped prisoner can be anywhere" Rook notes using his Proto tool as a flashlight. "Maybe not anywhere" Ben said as he pointed to the ant trail, "still ina completely straight single file too, interesting" Momo said, "wait" Jiro then plugged her earphone jacks into her suit, which popped the two satellite dishes out of her shoulders. She closed her eyes and listened closely before looking at Ben "there's something else down here, lots of them. and they're large" she said as he nodded "got it. Everyone stay close, and be on the look out" Ben ordered, they all nodded and grouped closer.

They followed the line of insects further before coming face to face with, unsurprisingly, a giant mutant ant! They all jumped back out of surprise, then booked it when the oversized arthropod blasted fire at them from its mouth. "A giant fire breathing ant, yup this is classic Animo. Come on Swampfire" The hero said transforming into an alien, this time though instead of his trusty plant based flamethrower Ben was now a short white silicon skinned alien with a big mouth and narrow eyes with two earphones on his head.

"Echo. Echo?! Why. am. I. not. surprised!" He shouted annoyed, then saw the ant about to pin took down, "I got you Rook!" with the green hair jumping in front holding its mandibles back, the sonarosian then jumped on the ant's abdomen "Hey. Bug. Butt" he taunted before blasting it in the face with a sonic scream, then ran off, "And. You. Didn't. Even. Have. To. Ask. For. Our. Help" Ben said to Rook getting his point through while luring the ant away. With the rest of the group fallowing, "point taken" Rook then caught up with the rest.

The ant kept shooting fire balls at the sound screaming alien as he multiplied to avoid getting hit by a fire ball. "Hey! Watch! It!" He shouted, the group then fired everything they had at the large insect but it's exo skeleton like armor wasn't even phased that much. It then chased Ben to an open area and was suddenly surrounded by the team, "Pick. A. Hero. Any. Hero" he said replicating more, the entire team then ran into random tunnels. The ant then settled on one tunnel with the main Echo Echo, which had been a dead end "hey. Now. I. Can. Get. Real. Mean." He warned, the ant didn't listen and was about to blast another fire bomb at him.

Before the Sonarosian could let out a shriek a girl with a dropped down from the ceiling and bashed the big bug away with a giant fist. "Woah. Hey. Thanks. For. The. Hand." Ben said, genuinely grateful for the back up, and also to make a pun. The girl then looked to him while blowing some of her hair out of her eyes, "no problem".

She was around 15-16 years of age, had a Chinese style outfit one with a black domino mask on her face and had orange hair. The unique outfit had already tipped Ben off at a conclusion, "Let. Me. Guess? U.A. Student?" He asked her, "hey yeah, how'd yah know?"she asked him, he was about to reply when he noticed the ant getting back up. "Bug. Getting. Up. I'll. Explain. Later. For now. We have. To run" he said, she nodded before enlarging her hand again. Then smashed the wall behind them revealing another tunnel "(whistle) nice hands" he praised, she giggled before they ran out. They made more twist and turns before m meeting up with the rest of the team in an open area and surrounded the ant once more. "Echo Echo" the echo echoes said as they bombarded the ant with nearly infrasound like sonic waves, this seemed caused it a lot of discomfort.

As the blasts went on however it began causing a reaction in the creatures body and eventually made it explode. The Echo clones then recombined and turned back into Ben, "amazing, echo echo's sound waves must've atomized the combustible chemicals in the ant's body, causing it to explode" Izuku said, once more amazed by his new friend's alien power. "That was what I was about to comment on" Rook said as Ben turned to them "I'm surprised there wasn't a bigger explosion with the amount of blasts I shot at him. Speaking of sound, hey you okay Jiro?" He asked her wanting to make sure she wasn't hurt.

She called back in reply "y-yeah I'm fine, thankfully my suit also has a noise dampener so I won't get too hurt from my hyper sensitive hearing" Kyoka answered rubbing her ear. "Itsuka, it's a rather pleasant surprise to see you" Momo said greeting the girl Ben met, who was now known as Itsuka. "Same to you Yaomomo" the orange haired hero in training greeted back. "So I was right, she was one of your classmates" he said walking over to them "yes, but not in our class. She's from class 1-B" Momo said.

"Nice to meet you, name's Itsuka Kendo, hero name Battle Fist" she introduced herself, Ben shook her hand "the feelings mutual, especially with that save back there. Name's Ben Tennyson" he introduced, them heard more voices in one of the tunnels "I'm guessing that's more of your class" he said, a teenager with silver hair then walked out "yo Kendo you around here?" He called out "over here" she calls back. "Woah! Tetsutetsu! Over here dude!" Kirishima shouted "Dude Eijiro?! You're here too? Awesome" he said giving Kiri an epic bro fist, (think of the handshake Polnareff and Kakyoin from Jojo's bizarre adventures did in the last episode of the first season of Stardust crusaders). "Hey looks it's 1-A" a female voice said, soon more people followed out of the tunnels.

All asking questions about where they were, "we'll explain everything to you shortly, for now... oh crap looks like we got company" Ben said seeing more giant ants surrounding them. Immediately everyone grouped together facing the insects at all sides, they were ready to attack when the ants suddenly lost interest and retreated. "Huh, they ain't so... GRPH?!" The silver haired young man, Tetsutetsu, had suddenly found his mouth covered by Mina and Kirishima. "Dude are you insane?!" "We learned recently that saying certain things that taunt fate can make things worse!" "DON'T HAND MURPHY A FIVER!!!!" Both said trying to keep the words from being said.

"Huh, they learned that quickly" Ben commented, then looked the retreating insects "those guys gave up way too easily, let's follow them" he ordered before following the ants. "And make sure not to provoke them, the slightest threat and they could attack" the galactic hero shouted as they quickly followed his lead. "So is anyone going to explain what's going on?" Itsuka asked "that's a long story" Ochako said.

The group then found more giant ants carrying all sorts of mechanical and technological components. Ben signaled the group to jump onto the ants cargo without being noticed, they nodded and did so without stirring the ants. "Say Rook, while we have some time to kill. How is it you know so much about ants?" Izuku asked, "he's right, for an alien you sure know a lot about an earth insect" Tokoyami mentioned. "When I learned I was coming to Earth, I read a fascinating guide book by Myrzel of Valdus Prime. He explained that ants are the dominant life-form on your planet." Rook answered, "well I guess since there are more bugs then people" Ochako said as they began to exit the tunnels to find themselves in wide open areas of the dessert outside of Bellwood.

* * *

The groups then jumped off and hid beside the rocks to avoid being detected by the mutant ants, "now where is this evil genius Animo?" Rook asked looking around. "I have an idea, it's about as big as a sky scraper, dark reddish brown, has thousands of ants crawling into it and is right over there" Ben joked gesturing to a giant ant hill in the middle of the dessert. "Woah! That's huge!" Ochako said as they saw the Proto truck land next to them, and out of the side door popped Kaminari "wow, you'd think we'd pick that thing up on the radar but nope didn't even notice it" he commented as they got in. Landing near the entrance Rook had them stop as he kept splattering a ripe of green slime on the vehicle.

"So what's the point of this?" The iron kid Tetsutetsu asked confused, "this secretion I am administering to the ProtoTRUK are Ant pheromones. Since ants instinctively attack any intruder, with this on we should smell like members of the colony" the revohnnagander explained. "Better the car then us" Ben said as a few others agreed smelling Rook who was nearly drenched in ant pheromones. The group drove up to the entrance as a large ant stopped and turned to them, they stayed still hoping the pheromones would work.

The insect used its antenna on them before turning to go back inside the ant hill "well least that helped somewhat" Jiro sighed. They entered in and saw a giant metal tower inside the anthill. "Woah... he sure got to work fast" a green haired girl named Setsuna whistled. "Yes, my pets...Build! Construct! Grow!" a voice dramatically declared.

"...That him?"

"Yeah..." Ben sighed as he walked and climbed the steps to the platform, "Dr. Animo!" he called out, grabbing the attention of the mad scientist.

"?!" Animo tensed as he turned, "Ben Tennyson!" The whole class cringed at his appearance, His skin was a sickly shade of green while he had long white hair, red goggles covering his eyes, and a dark-blue lab coat-like suit with black fingerless gloves, combat boots, but the one that got the most attention was the large class dome in place of his skull that housed his exposed brain! With green antennae that seemed to be connected to said brain.

"Okay. First off, what's the deal with sending freaky mutant aliens after me?" Ben demanded. "...Mutant aliens?" Animo repeated, "I don't know what you're talking about! ...To be honest, I wasn't planning on eliminating you until Phase 2."

"Wow, he sounds like a pretty retro villain from the past" Sero commented, "As for my plan...Did you know there are quadrillion ants living here on earth, each continent housing different kinds...except for Antartica?"

"Actually...I did..." Ben mutered, shooting a look at Rook.

"The device before you generates a mutagenic pulse! It will turn every ant on the planet much like my pets here with me, Dr. Animo, as their king!" Animo declared, "The world will be my ant farm!"

"That actually sounds like a smart plan, being that most animal species do outnumber humans at 200 to one" Izuku muttered. "Thank you! Someone who knows genius when they hear it... hmm?!" The mad scientist then looks at the entire group surprised, "my young Tennyson, who are they? They're not your usual entourage" Animo said.

"New teammates, a few from another universe and one from off planet" Ben answered, "Oh, so Gwendolyn gas gone off to college already?" he asked.

"Early admission." Ben nodded.

"Good for her. A smart girl," Animo noted before looking at the entire group, or rather army. "Wait..." his focuses hokes in on a few of the teens, Tokoyami, Tsuyu, a girl with horns on her head and hooves for feet and one kid with a reptile like face. "Oh my, are your part animal by any chance?" Animo asked curiously, "and what if we are? All I've got is a frog like Biology, ribbit" Tsuyu said.

"My what wonders of science!" He said with the group having a freaked out look, "shall I add another charge on his record?" Rook asked "oh shut up! I'm not that kind of mad scientist! Now then... as much as I like to play catch up, I must proceed with my plan into becoming the Ant King!"

"Actually ants are lead by a queen rather than a king," Rook interjected.

"Yes, well I am not exactly a queen type..." Animo countered.

"You have robotic ant armor with extra arms, don't ya?" Ben sighed.

"...Nooo..." Animo replied slowly, looking away from them.

"You know he was intimidating with that brain of his until you said that" Sero snickered.

* * *

Outside the fortress the green alien was seen once more, he then pets his animal as it growls "flush him out." The beast then runs inside.

* * *

"Look, Dr. Animo...I will be the first to admit an army of giant ants...is admittedly smart," Ben admitted, "But come on. You know how this is gonna go: you sic mutant animals on me, I go alien, stop you in an ironic manner... and you're back in your cell by dinner time."

"If it's that frequent that must explain the plaque above his cell" Kirishima commented, "so me and my p-" Ben was interrupted by Rook "that is a kormite power core" the alien said pointing to a component an ant was carrying. "That's nice Roo..." "keep stalling, I have an idea" he said before running off.

"Sheesh rude, did his planet like not have rules on manners or politeness or something?" A guy with black hair held back in a headband stated "you're telling me, well team, looks like it's time to start wrecking this picnic. Anyone with me?" Ben asked reaching his Omnitrix, "Ready!" The group shouted take a fighting stance. "Do your worst, Ben Tennyson! Nothing can stop me!" Amino gloated as he laughed, pressing a button on the console behind him as the metal poles slid and grew upwards while it began to spark with red electricity.

"Time to light things up with NRG!" Ben then slammed down on the core, only to become a totally different alien than his Chernobyl themed radioactive oven. This time he was a tall slim alien with long arms and gray skin, humanoid in appearance with spiky dark green hair, wearing a green martial arts type uniform and had long sword like claws in place of his fingers. As well as a long snake like tail equipped with a blade at the end, "Sugoi! Betsu no atarashī eirian? Mā, sukunakutomo sore wa tsuyoku miemasu" Ben said in Japanese.

"Woah form speaks Japanese!" Izuku said surprised, "hey that reminds me... how is it we're able to speak in English?" Kaminari asked confused. "Watashi no suisokude wa, koko ni anata o tsurete kita mono wa subete anata ni eikyō o ataeta ni chigainai"

"Right" they all said, then noticed the ants heading for them, Ben then dashed towards the boards of insects and slashed at them with his new blade like claws. In one foul swoop he decapitated every one of the nearby ants, "Korera no tsume wa tashika ni kyōryokudesuga, Kebin no kuruma o kantan ni kirinukeru hodo kyōryokudesu" he commented.

With the UA students, Tokoyami had just used Dark Shadow to throw an ant into the air as Tsuyu hopped onto one before striking one ant with her tongue getting its attention. It turned to her and charged, only to tackle the ant she was standing on right after the frog like girl jumped off.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu in the mean time were busy attacking a swarm of giant ants from all sides by standing back to back and swinging at them when they got too close. Both smashing their exoskeletons or slicing their limbs with there similar hardening quirks.

Momo had created two large cannons on both her sides and started firing them at the ants while being floated up by Uraraka. Who was using her quirk to both hold them up and make any ant she shot with her anti gravity beam, with Izuku he and Iida were speeding around the ant fortress, the turbo hero delivering multiple devastating kicks to the mutant insect while Izuku flies around shooting them with powerful blasts of pressurized wind and energy.

"There are too many!" Jiro said sticking her ear jacks into her suit before firing off a strong sonic blast at more ants. "There has to be a way to get rid of them!" Mina added blasting her Acid at a large swarm effectively dissolving them. "HIYA!" Itsuka roared slamming down on a bunch of insects with her oversized hands, "hey remember what Ben did in the tunnels?" She asked grabbing an ant before throwing it into another. "Yes he made it explode, what about it?" Iida asked kicking another ant in the head, "well he did it using that little alien with the loud scream. If that scream can make one mutant ant explode, imagine what an even louder continuous sonic blast can do to a lot of mutant ants" Itsuka adds. Then was about to get attacked from behind, thankfully a pair of rocket propelled horns blasted the genetically altered insect away.

"Woah?! Whew, thanks Pony!" She said, "hey yeah that could work, Kyoka, do you think you're up for it?" Momo asked her friend, the pink rock girl smirked before powering up her speakers and adjusting her suites frequency. "Yeah give me a few... seconds... and... DONE!" The girl then let out a loud sonic pulse at the same frequency Echo Echo scream was at.

And like what happened with the ant in the tunnel the other ants started to become distressed and began cracking up. Then full on exploded, with that Kyoka then fell back dizzily, thankfully Mina caught her "she's okay, just a bit work out. Considering the sound she let out I can't blame her" she said as Ben approached them. "Nice job Jiro" he said giving her a toothy smile, to which she blushed at.

"Wait how are you speaking English now?" Kaminari asked, "I forget the Omnitrix had a translator function, had to set it back to English" the new alien said turning back. "I think I'll call that one Clawtana" he said, they all then heard clapping "I must say I'm impressed, you managed to clear out my ant army in one foul swoop. However there's something that should be obvious" Animo said before his brain started to glow, suddenly more ants came "in a colony as big as mine, there is no such thing as not enough ants" he said gleefully.

It was at that moment Rook came back with whatever he spotted "a Kormite power core" he said, "that's what you went after? Any reason why you left us hanging just to get that?" Ben asked, he didn't get an answer as the ants began to charge at them, "oh boy, Come on Omnitrix give me something helpful here" Ben once more transformed as he was being dog piled on by the ants.

A green flash shone before a figure rocketed out of the swarm sending them flying away. With a whoop, the figure landed several meters between them and Animo, revealing itself to be a humanoid grasshopper-like alien with a pale-green exoskeleton, a pointed head, and a leotard made of black and green with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Hey! Another New alien!" the insect like alien awed inspecting his features, "a Giant worm, giant ants and now a big alien grasshopper? I'm starting to sense a theme here" Sero said taping the rest of the ants keeping them at bay, "We can think about that theme thing later, for now I need to figure out what I can do with this..." the new form Ben took pondered.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Ben Tennyson!" Animo declared, earning his attention to see Animo donned in a red and brown armor resembling an ant...with a pair of mechanical arms under his normal ones, "For you face the Ant King!"

"Knew it..." Ben's new form spoke, "But, really? 'Ant King?' Still might wanna work on that name," he then jumped...and cleared the distance between the platform and the very top of the anthill tower, his head crashing into the rock wall with almost no harm to itself, "As for...my name..." he grunted, digging his head out of the rock, "How about Crashhopper!"

With that, Crashhopper jumped back down, landing on a spike extending from the machine before jumping and slamming into a straight line of the ant swarm, knocking them out of his path and off the machine. His legs touched down...and pushed again, sending him tackling into Animo's armored torso and knocking him down. Animo grunted before being tackled again...and sent through the control module for his machine, tearing it asunder.

"So ways with the power core?" Itsuka asked, "it may be the key to undoing all this damage, I can set it to detonate" Rook explained, "grea-" "Hold that time Kaminari I'm sensing a big but coming along" Crashhopper said before jumping up to them after ramming Animo across the floor. "But the resulting explosion would destroy the ants and the anthill, as well as us and several populated areas" the alien continues.

"Bad plan!" Everyone shouted, "however, what if I were to adjust the power core's frequency, and rewired it with the reversal Ray Mei and Satoshi made, to reverse the mutations of only the ants?" Rook said picking up said Ray after Ben dropped it. "Better plan!" They all said, then all saw Animo walk out of an elevator Everyone then blinked when the elevator dingged and Animo walked out calmly, "Curse you, Ben Tennyson! Curse you and your meddling ways!" He shouted. "Told you so..." Crashhopper shrugged to the others, "Also...he built an elevator into this thing?"

"Of course I did! You think making this thing was easy?!" Animo argued, "And heaven forbid I would add stairs to this..."

"Okay that I can't argue with" Mina said before they all heard a low growl, "Uh... sato... any chance that's your stomach?" Sero asked. The sugar rush user shook his head, all present looked to the source of the sound to see a small reptilian blue dog like creature with a red collar on its neck. "Mutant dogs to? One theme at a time would yah Animo" Ben groaned, "That's not one of mine," Animo spoke, Jiro then heard that same high pitched tone again before, much to his and the team's surprise, the dog transformed into something large and massive.

The new creature was a giant fat grey-skinned alien with stubby legs and arms. It had a rounded head with a large mouth as its tongue extended outward with its roar. Pink sacks of some alien goo covered its entire body, over its back, chest, and three around its neck.

"...Ooh~ But it soon will be!" Animo smirked upon seeing that. "It changed?!" Rook gasped, "Uh Ben... I think I know why you've been getting attacked by weird monsters lately with identical..." Izuku spoke up, "it's not multiple monsters... they're all the same".

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" the grasshopper like alien groaned, "Obey Me!" Animo yelled trying to use his animal mind control on it. Only resulting in the creature charging him down, "Scatter!" Ben yelled as everyone tried to get out of sight of the massive alien predator. Ben bounced off a wall and launched himself at the creature only to suddenly bounce off, "ow... man this thing is tough" he commented before jumping away as it lunged for him.

Ben bounces around again before kicking the beast in the neck, only to get caught in its pink slime sacks. "What the?!" He helped trying to get out, "oh dear, it appears this creature is fully adapted to hunt your new alien" Momo commented, "so that thing's like Ben's natural predator?" Kyoka asked before blasting it with sound waves.

"That would not be far off, I've read about the species Ben has turned into and the creature is indeed its natural predator" Rook said "a little late on that!" Crashhopper yelled trying to get out, "seriously though I could use a hand" he said sinking deeper, "not to worry partner, I shall not stand by this time" Rook said before shooting a cable at him and pulled Ben out. "Whew thanks" he said jumping up to the ceiling.

Looking up the team saw that the tower was starting to spark with red electricity, "oh that is not good" Ojiro's said before they all heard chittering noises. Looking down they saw several ants climbing the tower "and that's worse!"

They then saw the monster chasing Midoriya who was trying to bounce away very akin to Crashhopper. "And it's a triple threat!" He said, all of a sudden the ProtoTRUK flew up to the level they were on before repeatedly shooting the creature "not for long!" A voice inside it said, revealing the person to be Toru piloting it. "Wow, I didn't know Hagakure knew how to pilot a space ship" Ochako commented "I don't, these are just similar to the controls for a spaceship in a video game I played once" she replied before shooting it more.

Crashhopper then jumped back down to the ground to see both the ants and the unconscious Animo. "Hmm, this thing is definitely an Invader. The ants ought to attack it" Ben said hearing Animo groan, "so I should let nature take its course". The alien cricket then jumped over to the dazed scientist before pulling off his helmet "Hey Izuku! Ready to dethrone a king?" He yelled tossing it to him "On it!" Izuku then jumped into the air and pulled back his fist "DETROID SMASH!" The boy then hit the helmet as hard as he could. Easily shattering it.

This has resulted in freeing the ants of their master's control and instead begin attacking the alien predator as Toru laid off the blasting to let the mutants follow their natural instincts. "Now Rook!"

Rook, who had gone up during the commotion, nodded before activating the power core. The tower then began to spark and glow before releasing a gold wave that enveloped the ants in yellow aura. The insects then flowed brightly before reverting back into normal non mutated ants.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief before hearing a beeping sound, a sound Ben remembered as it was the dial tone of his old Omnitrix. Once the dust around the giant creature cleared up the dog was seen as its normal self before growling and ran off. Crashhopper then turned his head to see Animo running as best he could with his mechanized Ant King suit only for Rook to block his path. Rook then stood up as his ProtoTool aimed forward and locked onto him, with everyone else surrounding him on all sides.

"Aloysius James Animo," Rook recited his entire full name to get his attention for his rights. "Snap he middle named you" Kaminari said "Nooo!" Animo wailed.

* * *

The dog whined as it walked back to its master, its head hanging in defeat. Along with shaking off some stray ants that hitched a ride on it.

"No, no, old friend. You did your job," he spoke, "Tennyson got lucky this time. But next time there won't be a petty mutation freak to get in our way."

* * *

Ben sighed as he sat in the Proto-TRUK as they flew back into Plumber HQ. They had Animo locked up in the back with all his tools and tech kept in a container up front with them. But during the entire flight back, something continued to bother the bearer of the Omnitrix. His key suspect in all the attacks on his life turned out to be a false lead...and now more information...only lead to more questions.

"Strange, that dog like alien turned into a creature to perfectly counter your new alien" Iida said, "not just counted it. That creature was my new forms perfect predator. The collar around its neck was like an Omnitrix, only instead of aliens, it turns whatever wears it into the predators of my aliens. It's like a vicious Ben eating monster" Ben said looking at his Omnitrix. "Yes...the Crabdozer is the predator of Pyronites...and Buglizard for Lepidopterans." Rook added "I should probably mention this, when it attacked us as that giant worm monster I remember hearing a high pitched whistle" Kyoka said "and when it transformed I heard it again" she added. "If that's so, then whoever owns that dog like alien must have to be near by to control it" Izuku said, "I did think you were paranoid at first... but it is clear that someone is out to get you. Someone...very dangerous."

"That's something I'm always aware of, since I've fought so many bad guys and gained a large group of enemies over the years. But whatever this is clearly has something more planned out, since they went out of their way to create a deadly Predator based Omnitrix" Ben added feeling a little depressed. Rook noticed his mood and spoke up "...Well, at least we stopped the nefarious Dr. Animo," he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..." Ben smiled.

"Aw...they're bonding," Animo spoke from the back of the truck. "Shut up ya creep!" Tetsutetsu said banging his hand on the wall where Animo was, "I suddenly fear for my health and mental well being" Tsuyu said remembering what Animo said when he saw her and the others who looked like animals. "You're not the only one" the girl with horns on her head, Pony, said.

"Also, when we get back to base, if you think we should have Animo's tech on lockdown so Mei doesn't try anything. Say I" Ben said, "AYE!" Everyone yelled, "motion carried.

* * *

**Translations of what Ben was Saying before realizing the translator function**

**(Woah?! Another new alien? Well at least this one looks strong)**

**(My guess, whatever brought you here must have had an effect on all of you)**

**(Wow these claws sure are strong, bet they're strong enough to slice through kevin's car with ease)**

**Hello viewers, because I enjoy theorizing and creating different kinds of abilities and powers for characters to use, I want to hear ideas form you readers.**

**If Ben were to actually have a quirk like in My Hero Academia, what would it allow him to do and what would it's name be, as well as its drawback. If you like please place your ideas in the comments.**


End file.
